True Confessions of a Hollywood Starlet
by iownthesmiley
Summary: Bella Swan is a famous actress, only too bad she's a Hollywood wild child with an alcohol addiction. After spending some time in rehab, she is reluctantly sent to Forks to live with Esme. There she meets Edward Cullen... SEE FULL SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Seventeen year old Bella Swan had it all- money, looks, and fame. She is known as the Hollywood wild child. Because of an alcohol incident at her movie premiere, she is sent to live with Aunt Esme in Forks with a disguise as Claudia Miller. There she meets the handsome, Edward Cullen.

Based on the movie _"True Confessions of a Hollywood Starlet"_ which is based on the book by Lola Douglas. BxE Very OC

Ok, this is my first fan-fic! I hope you like it. You have to check out the movie _a"True Confessions of a Hollywood Starlet_" on youtube or read the novel by Lola Douglas.

I absolutely own nothing, except the laptop I am typing from. :]

**Prologue**: Here I am, stuck between fatso and Mr. Sweaty in commercial flight to Forks, Washington. My first time in commercial and I definitely feel welcomed. How did I, Isabella Marie Swan, Hollywood party princess get stuck here? My story is not pretty… well except for the glorious people and fabulous designer dresses.

**Chapter One**

3rd Person POV

"Whoo! I am so pump for this premiere!" slurred Bella Swan, taking another swift of alcohol from her glass.

Isabella Marie Swan: Seventeen year old Hollywood wild child. She started her acting career at the age of three and has gotten famous since. She is beautiful with gorgeous blue eyes, pale flawless skin, with long silky blonde hair. She is inhumanly stunning, rivaling her model bff, Rose Hale.

Rosalie Lillian Hale: BFF of Bella Swan and another Hollywood wild child. At the current age of nineteen, her modeling career has sky rocketed, earning tons of money and fame. She is beautiful and dynamic with features similar to Bella Swan. They are often mistaken as twins but the big difference between them is that she is 5'10" while Bella stands 5'4"

"Hell yeah! Let's show them!" shouted Rose, totally _not_ sober.

The sleek black limo came into view of the paparazzi and reporters. Cameras flashed and fans screamed.

"Actress Bella Swan has been reported broken up with her long time hottie boyfriend, Jasper Hale. Who will she show up tonight with?" a reporter questioned the television viewers.

Even though Bella was drunk, she smirked. _BFF_ _Rosalie Hale, twin of Jazzie, will be my date tonight. Besides, Jazzie and I are on a break. A long one. _

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" chanted the enthusiastic fans.

Slowly the limo door opened and gracefully Bella Swan walked out. -Cue tripping and fainting. -

"BELLA! BELLA!" echoed worried fans.

Tonight it was not the clumsiness that kicked in, it was the alcohol.

Bella with her revealing designer gold dress was sprawled awkwardly across the red carpet. Kneeling beside her and shaking the unconscious body was a very concerned Rosalie Hale.

Camera flashes were going on rapidly and the fans continued to scream like their lives depended on it.

BELLA SWAN BLACKED OUT BECAUSE OF ALCOHOL POISONING.

_Looks like the wild partying is over for our starlet.  
_**A/N: So should I continue? Please review! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

3rd Person POV

_Two months later…_

"**BELLA SWAN BLACKED OUT BECAUSE OF ALCOHOL POISONING**" was written across millions of magazines and newspapers. Showings of that night were all over Internet and repeated many times on television.

What could possibility top this news? I don't know… maybe this:

"**Is Hollywood princess, Bella Swan, dead?!!**"

The whereabouts of the party princess was unknown except for the mother of Bella, Renee Swan and her manager, Phil.

A small limo containing Renee, Phil, and the chauffer suddenly stop to a posh looking rehab center- more like a mansion. The two slowly proceeded up the marble steps to the princess wild child's room.

"Bella!" shouted the two happily.

Bella in her juicy couture sweats and her natural brunette hair, stood impatient.

"I missed you, babe" cried Renee in a sickly sweet voice.

"Let's get out of here! I can't stand it here! Let's go!" interrupted Bella.

Bella dragged her mother and manager down the steps they once walked up. The two stood in front of the limo awkwardly while Bella hurried to get in.

Renee, dressed in riches which she received from Bella's fame, looked helplessly to Phil.

_You tell her_ she silently communicated to Phil. He sighed.

"Bells, sweetheart. Your mother and I think it is best for you to continue rehab…" Phil said like he was speaking to a child.

Bella snorted, tapping her expensive Jimmy Choos impatiently.

"Anyway, we decided that you will go live with Aunt Esme in Forks, Washington" he finished with a meek smile.

Blank. Confusion. Anger. 3, 2, 1…

"WHAT? WTF!!! One, Forks? Why don't they change it to Spoons or Knives or better not Utensil City? Two, "Aunt" Esme isn't even my real aunt, she's only one of mother's high school buddy! Do you trust even her? Three, I will totally get mobbed there! Wtf were you guys thinking?" screamed Bella in a fury.

"Language, Isabella" chided Renee.

Bella snorted. _Like_ _she cared. She only wants money for her clothes. _

"Yes, Bells. To Forks, Washington with your Aunt Esme. You will be wearing a disguise! Think of the fun!" said optimistic Phil.

"Yes, yes. Bells, with your brunette hair I couldn't even recognize you. All we need is some brown contacts and we got the perfect disguise. No one would recognize you!"

Bella rolled her eyes. _Do you think no one would recognize me, the Bella Swan? Hah!_ _Ok, I'll go along and see this plan back fire…_

Bella pasted a fake smile on her face. Sometimes her acting skills do come in handy. Renee and Phil smiled in relief and ushered her into the limo.

"Now we are heading to the airport. Don't worry you won't be needing those designer clothes. I packed only needed supplies" said Renee, feeling quite pleased with herself.

"WHA-"

"Now hand me those diamond earrings" commanded Renee.

"NO WAY! They're –some million dollar brand name -!"

"Exactly! Now hand them over" Renee said gleefully.

"FINE" reluctantly replied Bella.

In one hour Renee Swan will be wearing those exact earrings.

**A/N: I absolutely know nothing about alcohol or fashion… There will be mistakes, feel free to correct me. I hope you like this story so far! REVIEW!!! Reviews to an author are like… LOVE from family. So please from the kindest of your heart, REVIEW! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bella POV

Right now, my life sucks, like hell. I don't know what hell feels like, but I probably will.

I admit it, I party a lot. I drink a lot. I do drugs a lot. But I love the feeling of it, everything… except the hangovers and puking... Point is NO ONE CAN STOP ME.

I mean, there will be clubs there right? Hot guys…

"Bells, we're here."

Joy! I get to be ship off to Utensil City with my not so Aunty Esme. I don't think I even met her.

There in front of me, stood THREE luggages. The last trip, which was to New York, I brought NINE bags and it was only for one week. I'm thinking I'm staying there longer… Oh Hell No!

BUT I'M DETERMINED TO NOT STAY FOR LONG.

"Bells, you got to go now. Your flight starts in ten minutes."

"Bye Phil. Bye Renee."

I briefly hugged them and walked toward the glass doors... only to be smacked face to glass. Oww. Turns out the doors aren't the kind to open themselves…

I felt my face heat up. Stupid blush. The doorman finally opens the door and I faintly hear Renee and Phil speak.

"Oh my, do you think she can handle herself? I mean she has been acting since three…" spoke Renee in a worried voice.

"She'll be fine…" replied Phil quite unsure.

**A/N: So, how did you like Bella's POV? TOTAL OC right? Sorry this chapter is so short. The more you review, the more effort I put… PS. Edward will be arriving soon… Smile and be patient my darlings. Also thanks to those who reviews. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Bella POV

The four hour flight from LAX to Forks was extremely painful. You would think I would be glad to land, right? Hell no! First impression is everything, correct? Well, currently I see a very gloomy place with rain pouring so hard that it seems any moment this place would be flooded. Oh Joy! (**A/N:** Yayyy, for sarcasm!)

I slowly walked to the baggage claim area and waited for my three hot-pink suitcases. They were very easy to spot and but quite difficult to lift up. Who knew suitcases were so freakin' heavy?!! I'm currently shocked that no one even recognizes me! Can someone help me?

"Do you need any help?" a velvety voice asked. (**A/N:** Guess who?)

I nodded. The boy- no man was around my age. He was absolutely GORGOUS. His hair was this amazing red-brown color, arranged in a sexy bed-head way. He had a lanky athletic built and was tall too. His face was really soft looking with high cheek bones and a strong jaw line. His eyes was the best feature of all, it was sparking green. I could stare at him forever, and I might have too if he didn't turn to face me. I might have even blushed a little.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. Are you new at Forks?"

"Yeah, how'd you know? I'm Bell- Claudia Miller. I'm going to live with my aunt Esme."

_Yes! I am so smooth! Not like some creepy girl who was just staring at you…_

"Oh, I know her. She's actually my neighbor, she's nice. Forks is such a small place that news travels fast. I'm assuming you're going to Forks High?"

"Yeah…"

"EDDIE!!!" screeched a pretty fake blonde girl.

Edward had a disgusted look. I was actually secretly pleased.

"Umm, I better go. See you around?"

I nodded and we walked away separately in opposite directions.

He might be hot but I just met him.

I'M DETERMINED TO NOT STAY FOR LONG.

**A/N: Haha, stubborn Bella. Please review! I have posted pics of the characters in my profile, check them out! :) Please also review! Thanks to those who have. I am really happy that some of you guys story alert/ favorite. Thanks!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bella POV

After I hauled a taxi while managing to get myself drowned like a cat, I sat still inside and looked at the view. It wasn't paradise, that's for sure. It was drizzling now and everything looked damp and muddy and a whole lot of green blurred by.

The taxi slowly stop in front of a cozy white house with many plants surrounding it. The rain had stopped and it was gradually beginning to get brighter. I glanced up front noticing the blazing red number: $25.94. Oh Shit! I mean I'm a freakin' millionaire yet I can't even pay for a taxi ride. Luckily a pretty brunette ran out of the cozy house and pay for me.

"You must me Bella. You have grown up so much, sweetie. I'm Esme, and welcome to Forks."

"Hi…"

"Alrighty then, let's go inside" she said cheerfully but slightly uncomfortable.

I stepped inside and immediately wished I hadn't.

Wholly shit! If first impressions meant everything then…

Bluntly, this place looks like Willy Wonka's candy factory. I'm surprised Willy hasn't come out yet. I stared at the hideous wallpaper, all bright with colorful polka dots. No way! It's even on the ceiling. OMG, look at that freakin' clock!

Esme must have misinterpreted my horrified look as surprised because she excitedly explained to me that that clock was made of candy and completely edible. **:O**

I continued to stare at her in horror. WTF!? Fortunately her back was facing me and she led me into kitchen. She opened each and every cupboard in the kitchen and pointed inside.

"You are welcome to my stash of sweets and candies" she sang.

She's a candy addict! But she doesn't even look like a wacka-doo!

_OMG, I live with a ten year old. _

She led me up the stairs that were surprising normal looking and opened a pink door.

_Correction I live with a five year old. _

If you think the living room was bad, here it's worse. There are pink hello kitty sheets with matching pillow cases and the floor was completely eaten by this neon-pink carpet thing. The walls were painted bright yellow with more colorful polka dots. _Joy!_

"Bella, this is your room…"

I stared at her with this frozen horrified look. She must have notice it this time because her face looked sad and then it became stern.

"Whether you like it or not"

I smiled my fake smile and thank her trying not to loose my façade.

"Go get started on unpacking. We'll go to the mall tomorrow."

I nodded and I zipped open the first suitcase. It contained useless shit like towels, toothbrushes, lotions, hair brushes, and other shit I'm sure we can buy here at _Spoons_.

I zipped open the next one and then the next one. WTF!? They're not even for me! They're gifts for Esme. I know they're for Esme because on top of these expensive shits are these fat-ass signs saying: "Thank You, Esme. –Renee" reminding me how clueless my mother is. She totally forgot to pack my clothes, jewelry, makeup, my favorite bottle of wine, laptop, sidekick, ect…

"Esme! Renee got you gifts!" I shouted downstairs while rolling the two suitcases out of _my_ room.

I would have stolen the gifts too if they were designer brand clothes but unfortunately they were _CHOCOLATE_. Two suitcases full of freakin' chocolate from the whole wide world. Weirdo.

I was completely exhausted and dressed in the only clothing I have, which was the juicy couture sweats, I fell asleep on the hello kitty bed. I can't wait to go shopping tomorrow.

**A/N: Hehe, I made Esme a candy lover! I mean who doesn't have cupboards fill with candies? Bella is a very spoiled Hollywood princess, but she will be changed soon. Remember to review! :) **

*****I won't be able to update daily anymore because I'm busy with some schoolwork. Don't worry, it won't be too long. GOAL: 6 more reviews, total: 20 reviews.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bella POV

I rubbed my eyes open and was surprised that the sun did not welcome me in the morning. _Oh, right!_ This is Forks, the rainiest place in the whole country. Today is Sunday and Esme and I will be going shopping. I'm actually pretty excited to go shopping, back home I mostly just online shop. On Monday I will be attending school. _Yay…_

I quickly did my business in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I currently have no makeup to use and nothing but my juicy sweats and Jimmy Choos boots. I combed my brunette hair and sighed. I considered myself lucky that I look more than decent without makeup. I pushed the brown contacts on my eyeballs and went downstairs in my wrinkled clothing.

"Morning, Sweetheart! How was your sleep?"

"Fine" I politely responded.

It wasn't her fault that I was stuck in a place named Forks where in rained 24/7. I actually like Esme, she at least had more of a motherly aura then Renee.

After we finished our breakfast consisting of cardboard toast topped with let's-have-a-heart-attack scrambled eggs and a glass of cheap OJ, we headed out to the mall.

I led Esme into a shop I love and stared at the perfect pair of shoes. *sigh*

"I saw these boots in New York for $100,000 but look it's on sale for only $900,000! How much did Renee give you for this shopping spree?"

"Errr… sweetie, Renee only you $5,000 for your clothes and school supplies."

"But… YOU CAN'T EVEN BUY A DECENT PAIR OF JEANS FOR $5,000!!!"

I absolutely HAVE to call Renee.

"_Hello, this Renee"_

"_WTH, you only give me $5,000!"_

"_Actually $5,000 is a lot."_

"_Every time you step into a store you at least spend triple the amount. "_

"_What? Nooo..." (_**_A/N:_**_ Big Fat LIE.) _

"_I thought you were going to call me, mother" _

"_Well, I waited for you to call me instead"_

"_And I did, to ask you for more money! The money which I earn"_

"_Um, No?"_

_-phone dial-_

"She hung up on me" I said feeling so pissed.

"How about I treat you to lunch later?"

She then pushed me inside a store called DISCOUNT WORLD.

Enough said.

***

I looked already suspiciously, NO ONE FREAKIN' RECOGNIZES ME!

What! How?

Esme led me to McDonald. I mean who eats this crap?

I stood in front of the cashier. He was a blonde kid with a baby face around my age. His name tag read: MIKE.

"How can _I_ help you?"

What the hell is _he_ implying?

"I'll have number 7 with a medium coke. What about you Claudia?"

I grimaced at that name and smiled politely. I took off my glasses and hat.

"I'll have a fat-free and carb-free burger"

"We don't have that…"

OK, he doesn't know I'm Bella Swan… WTH? Eww, is that lust I see in his eyes?

"Whatever, I'll have a burger… with everything on the side. Even the bun"

"I don't have a button for that…"he said dumbly. (**A/N: **These two lines are from the movie! =D)

***

"Look sweetie, I respect your taste in clothing and food, but you're spending like Bella Swan."

"I am Bella Swan" I stated.

"No… you're Claudia Miller and Claudia Miller just might like Discount World and burgers."

_FML, school starts tomorrow_.

**A/N: YAY, Bella and Esme bonding! Next chapter is school with Edward and the other peeps! Please review and thanks to those who has. :)**

*******Didn't reach the goal of 20 reviews :( GOAL: 25 reviews (Is that too much to ask?)  
**

****Because of the SWINE FLU, my school have a week off. O_O Starting today... Do you consider the Swine Flu to be such a big deal? But no school, so YAY!!! :D  
**

*****Reviewers deserve some thanks... Specially those who review more than once. :)  
**

**_LittlePIXIEx_**

**_ChavindieeRaiinbow_**

**_TheAngelOfHope  
_**

**_ClumsyCullen  
_**

**_matildacullen  
_**

**_MrsAimeePattinson  
_**

**_Edward Cullens Girlfriend1  
_**

**_TwiAngel  
_**

**_GoldeyedLuva  
_**

**_..Cullens.  
_**

**_yankeesgirl4565  
_**

**_twlight-princess  
_**

**_Aoifeyeahthattwilightfan _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bella POV

I never had this nervous feeling before. No even in front of a famous director, of course 99% I'm intoxicated… But here inside Esme's car squished with plants (she's a candy/plant person **:O**) I can't help but have this wave of jitteries.

"FORKS HIGH: HOME OF THE SPARTANS" came into view.

_Are you sure it's not home of the FORKS? You might want to double-check that. _

"Are you worried, sweetheart?" asked Esme.

"Nope!" I lied, using my fantastic acting skills.

I jumped out of the car and instantly dropped to the floor. This time I was completely sober. Today's one of those days where everything is fine. _PERFECTLY FINE. Not_.

I waved to Esme and watched as her green mini-van drove off. To say I was not embarrassed is a total lie. But I have grown to like Esme a lot. She's more of a mother than Renee.

I walked to the administration room and stood before a round, jolly women. _Mrs. Claus? Is that you?_

Nope, it's MS. COPE.

"Hi, I'm Bel- I mean Claudia Miller and I would like my schedule"

"Please wait" she said politely.

I glanced around her desk and notice a tabloid magazine: **BELLA SWAN, ARE YOU DEAD?!!!**

_No, I'm not dead!!!_

I grabbed the lying son-of-gun magazine and flip inside. It talked about my incident at my latest movie, _She's the Bomb_, premier and how I'm supposedly dead at some rehab. "The recent movie role that Bella Swan had received is now handed to model/ best friend of Swan, ROSALIE HALE."

"WTH…" I said meekly, as I placed the magazine on the desk.

"Here you go, Claudia" Ms. Cope said as she handed me the paper.

_Why would she accept it? She knew I wanted that role in __Twilight__! How could she? Why Rose? _

My ranting and betrayal feeling was cut off when somebody knocked me down hard.

"I'm Sorry" said a familiar silky voice.

I nodded and continue walking until a hand grabbed my wrist. (**A/N:** I wonder who can that be...)

"Claudia?" said Edward.

"Oh, HI! How are you?" I said, faking my cheerfulness.

"I'm fine, let's compare schedules"

He grabbed my hand and led me to where I assume is his locker. Why do I suddenly feel that familiar jealous feeling from others?

"We have… history, lunch, and film elective together"

"Come on, I'll lead you to your locker"

***

_Math Class: _

"Claudia Miller! I'm transferring you from senior math to freshman math!" the teacher shouted.

_Uggg… NO!!!_

_History: _

"Don't touch that, you dork!" the girl on my left shouted.

I felt my face heating up with embarrassment. Edward was on the other side of the room.

"But aren't we supposed to work together?" I asked politely.

"MS. SMITH CAN I HAVE A NEW PARTNER??!!"

_English_:

"You're expected to finish these two novels by Monday and write a 15-page essay on how these two books are… blah blah blah"

I starred at the two thick books.

_YAY! SO FREAKIN' FUN! _

_LUNCH__: _

I walked to food and starred at them.

STARCH. OIL. FAT. SUGAR. STARCH. OIL. FAT. SUGAR.

I grabbed a bottle of Poland Spring water and hand it to the stern cashier lady.

"$1.50" she said bluntly.

_SHIT! I forgot my money, again. _

"Can I sign for it?"

"NEXT!"

Suddenly I had an epiphany… Usually in movies, the beautiful princess (played by me) meets the new girl and they become best friends. But this is the real world, HIGH SCHOOL.

I took a seat and the girls at the table glared at me. I open my backpack and was surprised to find a paper-bag lunch. Thanks Esme! As I chew on my pb&j, I spotted our very princess, Ms. Fake Barbie. I recognize her as the one at the airport that screamed "EDDIE!"

I glanced at the floor and notice an earring. A pair of those cost a lot, I would know because I used to own a pair… last season.

"Did you drop this?" I asked Blondie.

"Yes! My mother would have killed me" replied a nastily voice unfit for the princess.

"What are you wearing?" sneered slut #2.

"Something I borrowed from your mother, bitch"

I haven't notice but the whole cafeteria was looking at us.

My face was definitely red from fury and embarrassment. I picked up my backpack and headed towards the doors.

Suddenly, Prince Charming, Edward Cullen stops me.

"Want to meet my sister, Alice?" he asked unexpectedly.

Before I could replied, he took my hand and dragged me to a table and pushed me down to a seat. Edward slips away and sits with some other table. WTH?

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen!" replied a cute girl with spiky dark brown hair.

"What you did to Lauren and Jessica was AMAZING…." she rapidly said.

"Yeah" piped a strawberry-blonde girl resembling Rosalie a lot.

_Remind me to call that girl. _

"I'm Tanya, by the way"

"I'm Claudia Miller" I replied.

"Do you have PE next? I think I saw your name when I signed up for volleyball" asked a quiet brunette.

"Yeah… Volleyball was the only thing left"

"By the way, I'm Angela. Alice and I also have volleyball with you"

"Come on" Alice said as she dragged me out of the cafeteria to the locker rooms.

_What is up with these Cullens dragging me? _

_PE__:_

"These shorts are hideous" I shuddered.

"You think to the knees are bad, we were in a nunnery last year" said Alice with disgust.

"Ok girls, slit into two teams" ordered the coach.

I took my position and was shocked to find Lauren and Jessica in front of me on the other side of the net.

"Start" screeched the coach.

Tiny Alice threw the ball up into the air and spiked the ball down. _Wow, she's good._

"1 point"

Lauren had the ball now and tried to attempt what Alice just did. She threw the ball up and spiked it… to me. She then smiled innocently.

"WHAT THE #$%^*&*!!!" I swore like a maniac.

_That bitch. _

"Principle's office, Miller"

I glared at the plastics and stormed to the office in fury, only to be lectured at.

"Blah blah blah… Bad. No good. Blah Blah…."

"I'm sorry miss. I would never do that again" I apologized using my acting skills.

"Ok, since it's the first day… Hurry to your last period"

_Film Elective:_

When I got into the room, the actor flunky (Teacher) was arguing with that bitch.

"I think that we should do any essay on Bella Swan" said Lauren.

"Have you read the tabloids, Ms. Mallory? Bella Swan is NO actress!" shouted the teacher.

I stood there shocked, I wanted to defend myself but Edward beat me to it.

"I think she is an amazing actress, Mr. Banner"

"Yeah" piped Tanya, the fake wanable Rosalie.

"Yeah with a hot body" said Mike.

_Gross, clueless burger boy. _

I stood in front of the teacher and handed him the pass.

I took the only seat beside Edward and received glares from all the fan girls.

"Hi" I whispered to Edward.

"Hey" he whispered back, smiling a cute crooked grin.

"Ok class, you all have an option to do an essay on teen actor Jasper Hale or _Bella Swan_" he said sneering my name.

"You know, Claudia, Mr. Bannner has a crush on Jasper Hale…" Edward whispered.

"Gross" I commented.

I raised my hand but Mr. Banner continued to look away.

I got up and headed to the door.

"Ms. Miller where do you think you are going?"

"To the bathrooms…"

"SIT DOWN" he roared.

"You have to ask to use the restrooms" snickered Tanya.

_WTH, you need to ask to pee? _

I felt my stupid blush stained on my cheeks, luckily the bell rang.

-End of school day-

Now, how do I get home? No car, no phone, no Esme…

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I wrote. Sorry for dragging the story a bit. Next chapter some more Edward + Bella action… Please review! GOAL: 30 reviews. :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bella POV

I plopped down onto the coach and sighed. Could I really be falling for Edward Cullen?

**_Flashback__(1 hour ago)_**

"_Claudia, wait up! Do you need a ride home? Since, you know, you're my neighbor and all" he asked shyly. _

"_Sure, I was thinking of walking home too" I replied gratefully. _

"_Is Alice coming with us?"_

"_Nope, she stays after school for design club" _

_I thought about Alice as Edward and I walked from our lockers to his car. I haven't seen her since PE. Alice and Angela are super sweet. Alice is a very amusing pixie that seems like she lives on sugar. Angela is the opposite: quiet, reasonable, but just as pretty. But I wonder why plastic Tanya hangs out with them…_

"_Claudia!" Edward said regaining my attention. _

_He pointed at the door of a cool silver Volvo. I miss 2015 expensive blue Ferrari. *sigh* _

_I recovered again and entered the car that smells wonderfully like Edward. _

"_So… Tell me about yourself" he said with interest._

"_Well, I was born in Arizona and lived there all my life. Then I came here to live with my Aunt Esme" I Iied perfectly. _

_Actually I was born in Los Angeles and starting at three, I have been on TV since… I have more money than all of Forks combined and I was a party princess with an alcohol addiction. _

"_How about you" I asked Edward. _

"_I was born in Chicago and later moved to Forks with my dad and sister. Our mother died before we moved and my dad is a doctor. I have a younger sister; you know Alice, and I lived in Forks since" _

"_Claudia, why did you come to Forks to live with Esme?" he asked, turning his beautiful green eyes from the road to my face. _

"_Um… No reason" I timidly said. _

_We came to a stop in front of Esme's house. _

"_Thanks for the ride, Edward"_

"_You're welcome, Claudia" _

_I grabbed my backpack and wondered when Edward will finally call me by my own name, Bella Swan. _

**_-End of Flashback-_**

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry that I forgot to pick you up" apologized Esme.

"To make it up, let's bake brownies!"

_Baking brownies and actually eating them are more of a punishment to me…_

"But I never touched an oven before" I said truthfully.

"Then it's settled, we'll bake brownies!"

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

I ran to the door, secretly hoping it was Edward. I opened the door and found Alice Cullen looking happily at me.

"Hi Claudia! I'm having a sleepover at my house next Friday and was wondering if you would like to come" said a very cheerful Alice.

"No thank you" I replied candidly.

Alice's face went from happy to sad in an instant. I received a disapproving look from Esme.

"I mean… I have a problem trusting people. My best friend stole my role in our school play. *Cough* Rosalie *cough* I would love to go to the sleepover" I said totally giving up.

"Hey Alice, Esme and I are baking brownies. Want to join?"

"Sure!"

Alice's face went from happy to happier, and somehow that made me happy too. **:D**

***

Later that night I decide it was time to call my dear backstabbing BFF, Rosalie.

"_Hello, this is Rosalie Hale's assistant speaking" _

_Since when did Rosalie get an assistant? I don't even have one!_

"_Hey, can I speak to Rosalie"_

"_Sorry, you need an appointment. Would you like to schedule one?" _

"_I'm her best friend, Claudia- Bella Swan" _

"_I'm sorry, Rosalie doesn't know a Claudia Bella Swan"_

"_Argghh!" I screamed, slamming Esme's home phone. _

I decide to call Jazz. Jasper and I met on the set of our movie at fourteen and became best friends ever since. Soon the line of BFF and boyfriend became blurred and we dated. I later met his twin, the beautiful Rosalie and we became BFFs. I love Jazz very much but only as a brother. So I broke up with my 'brother' three months ago and had no relationships since. Jazz became very sad and I don't know if he moved on yet.

I gathered my courage and dialed the familiar number.

"_Hello, Jasper Hale speaking" _

"_Hey, it's me, Bella" _

"_Oh hey Bells, what's up?" he asked politely. _

"_So I heard you and Rosalie got a role on __Twilight__…"_

"_And is Rosalie actually replacing me" I continued. _

"_I don't know, Bells" _

"_So where are you?" I asked changing the subject._

"_I'm at one of my movie premier" he said excitedly. _

_I smiled, I glad Jazz is better. _

"_So…I decided to write my school essay on you, teen actor, Jasper Hale!" I stated. _

"_Well, don't I feel honored"_

"_It was a choice between me and you… and I'm hoping I'll get a good grade since my teacher has a HUGE crush on you"_

"_I feel flattered" he joked. _

"_HIS __name is MR. BANNER" _

"_Er… alright" he replied uncomfortable. _

_Then we both started cracking up. I haven't laugh like this in forever. _

"_I miss you, Jazz" _

"_I miss you too, Bells" _

"_Sorry, I have to go. I'm being interviewed next. Talk to later, Bells" he said abruptly. _

_-phone dial- _

I stretched and asked Esme for her lap top. Time for the essay.

***

After I finished the essay, I checked out a gossip blog. According to them, Bella Swan is DEAD and to prove it, they had a drunken picture of me with DEAD written in red sharpie across my body.

I clicked [X] hurriedly and stared at Esme's screensaver. It was a picture of a cute blonde puppy.

I walked to the kitchen and saw Esme eating the brownies we made. I had eaten three and felt ashamed, 400 calories! But they were so good…

"I didn't know you had a puppy" I stated.

"Yeah, Bob took her" she answered simply.

"Who's Bob?"

"My ex-husband, he left me for the _dog trainer_…" she said uneasy.

I suddenly had the urge to go hug her, and I did.

"I'm so sorry"

She hugged me back and whispered, "It's alright."

She pulled back and smiled, "Go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

**A/N: I LOVE JAZZIE! But I'm a Edward x Bella fan. Next chapter, a surprise visit from….**

**Please continue to review! **

** _*****GOAL: 35 reviews*****_**

**I have never reached my goals!!! :( Always a few off... Let's make my goal come true! Or I might start to threaten not to update until we surpass the goal... MUAHAHAH! :D**

**So... What's you're favorite color? Mine's PURPLE! ;)  
**


	9. Chapter 9 BPOV

**Chapter 9**

Bella POV

_1 week later_

"I can't believe I got a D+ on that essay in film elective" I whined to Edward.

_I should have done it on me. *pout* I don't get it, I included Jasper's favorite song, our first kiss, his favorite *cough* sex position *cough* ..._

"What did you get?" I asked, hoping to share my pain.

"A+" he said simply.

I playfully glared at him and he chuckled musically.

He waited as I grabbed my books from my locker and we headed towards his silver Volvo.

For a whole week, Edward had kindly driven me home and we got to know each other better by playing twenty questions.

**_Flashback_**

"_Favorite color?" I asked Edward. _

_He turned from the road and stared at me and replied, "Brown." _

_I couldn't help but blush a little; you would think he was confessing his love to me. _

"_Yours?" he asked. _

_This time I looked towards him and said, "Green."_

_Shit! I hate green, come to Forks and you'll know why. But I said green self-consciously, Edward's eyes… _

"_Um… favorite famous person?" _

"_Er… I secretly like Bella Swan" Edward said awkwardly. _

_I smiled. _

"_And you?" he asked. _

"_Julia Roberts" _

"_Why?" I asked.  
_

"_Why what?" he said confused. _

"_Why do you like Bella Swan?"_

"_Well, Alice really like her and made me watched a lot of her movies. She pretty…" he said dreamily._

_**-End Flashback-**  
_

I was cut of my flashback tale when Edward spontaneously held my left hand.

I glanced at him and saw that he was looking forward with a silly grin plastered on his face. I beamed.

We continued to walk to his car holding hands.

***

The car ride was pleasantly silent and our hands continued to be intertwined.

I'm sure I was still beaming happily. The car then came to a stop.

Edward got out and opened my door. Such a polite gentlemen.

"Thanks" I said and stood in front of the car. I was debating whether or not to kiss his cheek. Thankfully Edward stood patiently.

As I stood on my tippy toes, a loud car beep interrupted us. _WTH MAN! _

I glared at the black 2015 Ferrari.

_WAIT! I own a blue one, Rosalie owns a red one, Jasper owns…_

A blonde guy stood out from the car and I instantly flung my arms around him.

"Omg! I can't believe you're here!" I screamed with excitement.

"I miss you too, Bells" Jasper said calmly.

Another beautiful blonde with a red Hollywood gown stepped out.

"Rosie!" I shouted and ran to hug her.

_Oh, wait. I'm supposed to be mad at her._ I frowned at her.

"Don't worry, I didn't replace you in _Twilight._ I would never do that" she kindly whispered in my ears.

"Sorry for doubting you" I apologized sincerely.

I turned to Jasper and finally noticed his formal black tux.

"What's with the outfits?"

"Err… Bells, hot guy watching the show" Rose whispered while looking in Edward's direction.

_Oh, shit!_

Edward had a very hurt look and I didn't know why...

"Edward, this is…" I trailed off.

"Daisy. Daisy Duke-inson" Rose said.

I turn to her and gave her a _WTH?_ look.

"And I'm David. Her twin. We're friends of Claudia from Arizona" he recited ever so calmly.

"Nice to meet you guys, but I have something to do" Edward politely said, while walking away.

I stood there with Rose and Jasper wondering what we did to Edward.

"So... we brought gifts!!!" Rosalie screamed breaking the tension.

I looked at Jazz and gave him '_is your sister crazy?!!_' look. He shrugged and we all smiled.

"Come on in" I said as I led them inside Esme's house.

**A/N: Poor Edward. He was so distracted that he miss the fact that they are THE Rosalie and Jasper Hale! Bella is still a bit clueless too… Next chapter I will attempt to do this in Edward's POV. Please review!  
**

** *****Goal: 45 reviews*******

**I am so happy that you all review past the goal yesterday (in one day!) that I decided to update this quicker! :D Thanks for the reviews, I'm SUPER HAPPY! **

**But I will have to go back to school soon and writing a chapter does take some time... :(  
**

**~ So... what is the most played/favorite song right now on your Ipods/music players? Mine's 'UNTOUCHED' by THE VERONICAS. ^_^  
**


	10. Chapter 9 EPOV

**Chapter 9 (Edward's POV)**

"I can't believe I got a D+ on that essay in film elective" Claudia cutely pouted to me.

"What did you get?" she asked, hopeful.

"A+" I said simply, trying not to make it a big deal.

She playfully glared at me and I chuckled. _She is so cute… _

We walked to Claudia's locker and I waited as she got her books.

She slammed her locker and glanced at me with her beautiful brown eyes framed with delicate lashes and smiled brightly. _*sigh* She really is just too cute. _

We walked to my prized silver Volvo and I suddenly had the urge to just touch her.

I glanced at her trying to be inconspicuous. _Oh, no worries._ She was in another world with glazing eyes. (**A/N:** This is where she is remember the flashback)

_Here's your chance! HOLD HER HAND!!!_ my heart screamed at me.

_What do I have to loose? _

_Claudia, your friendship…._

_SHUT UP! _

I instinctively grabbed her dainty hands into mine and looked towards my car with a huge grin on my face. I could feel Claudia looking at me. She made no move at removing her hand from mine's, so far so good.

I sneaked a peak at Claudia and saw her beaming, so bright that it made me grin even more. I'm sure we looked like fools to other people but I didn't care, I was holding hands with a girl I really like.

During the car ride it was silent but not at all awkward; our hands were still comfortably intertwined.

I released her hand unwillingly to get out of the car and hurried to open her door like a gentlemen.

"Thanks" she whispered.

She continued to stand still with a pensive expression on her beautiful face.

She now had a determined look on her face and stood on her tippy toes… and just as she was about to kiss my cheek, a loud beep interrupted us.

I turned to glare at the expensive black 2015 Ferrari. The windows were tinted so we were unable to know we were about to kill.

I turned to Claudia and she too was glaring at the car. I smiled, _have I mentioned how cute she was? _

She stopped glaring and her eyebrows burrowed together adorably. I swore a light bulb shone from her head and she now had a realization hit across her face.

A handsome blonde dude in a tux step out of the car and Claudia instantly flung herself onto him.

_WTH?_ I thought confusingly

Confusion was suddenly replaced with envy.

I watched as Claudia smiled my smile at him and how he ruffled her hair in a loving way.

"Omg! I can't believe you're here!" she squealed with so much excitement.

This was the first time I saw her so happy, even happier than me holding her hand…

"I miss you too, Bells" the guy said with love.

_She has a boyfriend?... _(**A/N:** He's so distracted that he didn't realize Jazz called her 'Bells')

Then a beautiful blonde that looked like the guy's twin dressed in a freakin' red evening gown joined them. _Claudia is so much prettier._

"Rosie!" she yelled and ran to hug her.

Claudia frowned and then Ms. Blondie whispered into her ears and she smiled.

"What's with the outfits?" she asked them. I wondered about that too…

Ms. Blondie whispered to Claudia and pointed toward me.

_At least someone noticed I was here_, I thought feeling very depressed.

"Edward, this is…"she trailed off.

"Daisy. Daisy Duke-inson" Ms. Blondie continued.

WTH? Daisy Duke-inson? I swore her name was Rosie…

"And I'm David. Her twin. We're friends of Claudia from Arizona" the guy interrupted my thoughts.

She never mentioned them… or how she already has a boyfriend.

I have to get away soon…

"Nice to meet you guys, but I have something to do" I politely said with an emotionless face.

I walked to my house and felt three pair of eyes on me.

Claudia never ran after me… she stayed with _them_.

**A/N: So…how did I do in Edward's POV? I like writing in Bella's POV and third person more.**

***I'm sorry that I updated later than I o****riginally planned. I have a workload of ****stuff to do but I'll try to update asap. :) **

****To satisfy your boredom and what not, why don't you check out** **_Atashinchi no Danshi _which is a Japanese Romance+Comedy. It's super hilarious and it's about a homeless girl whose father owe debts and to pay it of she marries a man who owns a toy company. He dies three months later and she is given the task of caring for his six (cute) adopted sons. I don't mean to advertise this jdrama but it's so addicting; I would like to share it with you all. ^_^ **

*****REVIEW! ****Thanks to those who has. **

**_+++++GOAL: 60 Reviews+++++_  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Bella POV

"WHAT. THE. HELL." Rose and Jazz said in perfect unison.

"This place is like… like Teletubbies meets Sesame Street!" cried Rose in horror.

"Oh, Big Bird, where are you?" joked Jazz.

This is when Esme graces us with her presence.

"Oh, Rosalie and Jasper, you guys are here!" she said without shock.

"You knew?" I asked her.

"Of course! Renee and I decided you deserve some fun because of all your hard work" she said smiling.

_It's true, never have I put some much effort into something. I even stopped partying and drinking for three months! _

"Thanks Esme" I said hugging her.

I grabbed Rose and Jazz's hands and pulled them up the stairs to my room.

"You really like her, don't you, Bells?" noted Jazz.

I nodded feeling really appreciative.

"OMG! Did Hello Kitty puked here?!!!" screamed Rose.

"STOP BEING A DRAMA QUEEN!" yelled Jasper and I.

"I'm NOT a drama queen" pouted Rose.

"Anyway, do you want to see your gifts?" asked Rose, changing emotion so fast.

_Whoa, talk about hormones. _

I glanced around her… Nope, nothing.

"Err, Rose… Are the gifts inside the car?" I asked confused.

"No silly goose, they're inside my purse" she giggled like a little girl.

_Is she drunk?_

I stared at her small but expensive Gucci bag.

She then magically pulled out my sidekick, itouch, Apple Mac, a short purple sequined dress and a bottle of my ex-favorite vodka.

I squealed in awe.

"How the hell did you fit so much crap?" Jazz wondered.

"Are you even allowed to have those?" he continued, pointing to all the stuff piled on my bed.

"Well, I asked Esme and she allowed all the technology but I sneaked the vodka for you" winked the all-mighty Rose.

"Relax, don't be a party pooper" she continued while stuffing the bottle inside my drawer.

"Let's go clubbing!" she suddenly said, dragging us down the stairs to the car.

"See you later, Esme" I managed to scream.

***

"WAIT!" I shouted finally realizing.

We were on our way to the airport to New York to go clubbing…

"Oh shit! I totally forgot. I had plans…" I said.

"What plans, Bells?" asked Jazz.

"Um… a sleepover?" I whispered unsure.

"I'm so sorry!"

"So, you're ditching the club and us for a girly sleepover…" Jazz said amused.

"Yeah?"

"Bells, we only have time tonight" whined Rose.

"What about my birthday in exactly five days…" I reminded them.

"And you could even plan my 18th birthday bash" I bargained.

"FINE" she pouted.

"So… want to turn the car around?" I asked meekly.

_I felt really bad for ditching them, especially with their packed schedules. _

"I turned down a date for you Bells… I really want to go" Rose said blushing.

I stared at her. _WTH! 3. 2. 1._

"ROSIE!!! You have a date! With who?" I slurred quickly.

"Well… I been dating this cute guy named Emmett McCartney from the set of _Twilight_. I accepted the job as his vampire girlfriend in the movie. Jazz's a vamp too"

"Do you know who has the part of the main female lead?" I asked sadly.

_I would die for that part. _

Both shook their heads in sympathy.

"And I originally had an event to attend…" Jazz followed.

"How about I drive you two to the airport and I get to keep this car for five days?" I reasoned.

They happily agreed.

_Yay, I get to have this baby for five days! _

I looked at the clock, it was 6:39 p.m., I had promised Alice I would be there at 7:30.

I drove this car to its high limit and pray that there were no cops.

I drove to the airport and back with less than five minutes to spare. I ran upstairs and shove some stuff in a bag and ran quickly out the house to next door.

I breathed in heavily and plastered a smile. I then rang the doorbell.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I have a bit of a writer's block. Uggg, I'm not in a mood to write either… but I have all you darlings out there so I will update asap. Next chapter: sleepover, Lauren's shocking secret, and mini fight with Tanya vs. Bella. **

**Review! =)  
**

*******GOAL: 70 reviews*******

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bella POV

**_Previous chapter_**_**:** I ran upstairs and shove some stuff in a bag and ran quickly out the house to next door. I breathed in heavily and plastered a smile. I then rang the doorbell._

***

The door was flung open so quick that I didn't see who had opened the door. Of course, I knew who it was when a certain pixie jumped to embrace me like a koala bear with a tree. **:D**

"CLAUDIAAAAAAA!" screamed Alice.

"ALLICCCCEE!" I mimicked her while grimacing at the foreign name.

She smiled and led me to the living room while hurling my bag on the floor.

Everyone was here: Angela, Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren. _WAIT! The twin bitches?!_

I stared at Alice in shock, I'm sure she hated them as well.

She just shrugged her tiny shoulders and whispered, "Tanya invited them"

I nodded my head in understanding. Time for the sleepover to begin! _Hold up, what do you do at a sleepover? This is my first time...  
_

"Truth or dare!!!" shouted Alice.

"I'll go make some popcorn…" whispered Angela, while slipping quietly away.

"Ok, I'll ask first" declared Alice.

"Lauren, truth or dare?" she continued.

"Truth" answered a nasally voice.

"Hmm… what was the furthest you ever gone with a boy?"

Jessica leaned forward eagerly to her idol, slut number one.

"Third base" Lauren said confidently.

Angela chooses now to come in and drops the bowl of yummy popcorn onto the floor. We all stared with shock at Lauren, while she remained ever so smug.

Angela, Alice, and I had our months open in horror and surprise.

WTF? Here we thought she was a SLUT…

"NO WAY! You are officially my idol!" screamed Tanya and Jessica in unison.

Huh?! Right... dumb butts.

"Third base?!!" I blurted in horror.

"What Claudia, jealous much?" asked Lauren in a sickly fake voice.

"No! I went all the way!" I blurted out loud.

"WHAT!" said everyone in the room including EDWARD.

"Yeah… I did" I said in a bored tone.

I glanced around the room for Edward; I swore he was just here…

Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya sat on the couch with their hands across their fake chest, pouting with a look that screamed 'NO FAIR!' Angela sat on the floor beside Alice with a shock, envy, and idolizing look; Alice recovered the fastest and winked while mouthing "Tell me the details"

"Anyway let's watch a movie!" said Alice enthusiastically.

"Ooohh! I just bought _She's the bomb! _staring Bella Swan! I love her! She's my idol!"

"I don't see what guys see in her" said Tanya bitterly.

"Yeah, she's not even pretty…" piped Jessica.

"I heard she got a boob job at the age of fifteen" stated Lauren.

WTF! THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!

My eyes widen to the size of the moon. I was ready to tear that girl's dyed blonde hair.

"Well I think Bella Swan looks beautiful" defended Angela.

"Yeah! And Claudia sort of looks like Bella, too" chimed Alice.

_Right now I really want to kill that pixie. _

"No offense, but Claudia is so much fatter and she has smaller boobs then Bella Swan too. No offense of course" Lauren feigned.

_Scratch that, right now I really want to kill that fake slut. _

WTF?! I instantly looked at my chest. I mean I could have gotten fatter from eating all the crap at Forks but my CHEST! Nope, they're the same size!

I looked at the trio and they smirked satisfied.

"I need to use the restroom, please excuse me" I said politely.

My façade wore off as I stormed up the stair in fury, but instantly it was melted away like ice cream in the summer.

Beautiful piano notes were streaming out this room. I walked towards the open room and peered inside self-consciously; there sat Edward, the piano God.

"Wow. It's so beautiful" I complimented when he finished.

He jumped startled. He turned his body towards me and smiled the cute crooked smile.

"Thanks"

"How's the sleepover?" he continued.

"It's fine…" I lied.

"Where's Daisy and David?" he blurted.

_Who? Ohhh… Rose and Jazz. _

"They had to go back to Arizona because of a family emergency" I lied again.

"Oh, you must miss them"

"I do, but fortunately they come back in five days for my birthday" I said happily.

"Your birthday?" he asked.

I nodded. _I must have never told him my birthday which is the same as Bella Swan's.__ WAIT! I am Bella Swan/ Claudia Miller…_

He looked thoughtful for a few seconds but it quickly vanished as it had appeared.

"So…" I said awkwardly, running out of things to say.

"I'm failing math" I stated.

"Err… that's not nice" he replied just as uncomfortable.

"How about I tutor you in exchange of a date the day before your birthday?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Are you good at math?" I flirted a little.

"We'll just have to see tomorrow morning at nine" he winked.

Someone cleared her voice. It was not me, but Tanya.

"Hi Tanya" Edward said politely while she beamed like the sun.

"Hey Eddie" she purred like a cat with a fur ball stuck at her throat.

"Are you ok?" I feigned concern, while Edward choked back laughter.

"I'm fine" she glared at me.

She waved sweetly at Edward while dragging me inside an empty bathroom. She slammed the door shut with a load thud and glared at me.

"Look, Claudia, Edward is MINE. Fuck off, bitch" she said straight to the point.

I smiled sweetly at Tanya. I reacted like any normal girl would have.

Of course I'm not normal… so I slapped Tanya's pretty makeup plastered covered face. _HA! In your slapped face! _I never turned back to see her reaction;I and walked out of the bathroom in confidence.

I strolled down the stair and saw Alice and Angela watching _She's the Bomb!_ while Lauren and Jessica pretended to not watch but in fact their eyes were glued to my boobs on the screen with envy.

_Alrighty then…_

I picked up my belongings and waved to Alice and Angela.

"You're going home already, Claudia?" questioned Alice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't feel so well" I lied once more.

"Feel better!" said Alice and Angela.

I nodded my head and headed next door feeling quite satisfied at slapping that bitch yet remorseful for leaving Alice and Angela alone with the trio.

**A/N: I never leave any cliffy for you all because I'm not good at them. I feel like I am dragging the story a bit yet going at a fast pace, if you know what I mean. Anyway, next chapter Bella is at home finding out some shocking news. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and please continue to read and review!  
**

***R*e*v*i*e*w*!*  
**

********GOAL: 80 reviews!********


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bella POV

I quietly slipped into the house and looked around the room for Esme.

_Hmm… where is she?_

I shrugged my shoulders lightly and skipped upstairs to my room. I flipped the lights on and flopped onto the hello kitty bed causing the gifts from Rose and Jazz to fall onto the floor.

I made no effort to pick them up because right now I feel quite happy and cared free.

_I like this feeling_ I thought as I smiled nonchalantly.

First my best friends come to visit me, then I get to keep Jasper's car for a few days, I had some fun with Alice and Angela at the sleepover, I learned Lauren is a wanable slut if that even makes sense, I slapped plastic Tanya's face, and lastly I have a date with Edward Cullen. Oh yeah, life is good. **:) **

Something vibrated against the carpet and music started to blast loudly:

**_I'm super cool, super hot  
Livin' like a rock star  
You think I'm super  
You think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super super  
I'm super-duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watchin' me  
Never as easy as it seems  
To be super super  
To be super super girl_**

**_When I walk in the room, everybody stops  
Camera's flashin', people fighting for the best shot  
They like my hair  
(Like My Hair)  
The clothes I wear  
(Clothes I Wear)  
Everybody wants to know what I'm doin' next  
Sometimes I wish I could stay home  
Just be by myself  
I wanna be(I wanna be)  
What the world can't see  
Can't you see  
…_**

**_(-SUPER GIRL by HANNAH MONTANA-) _;) _  
_**

I giggled at the ringtone that I had picked and I reached aimlessly on the carpeted floor and felt around for my precious sidekick. I pressed the answer button without looking at the caller ID.

_---_

"_Hello" I answered politely. _

"_Bells!" Jasper answered. _

"_How's your sleepover that you missed clubbing with the Jasper and Rosalie Hale for?" he asked while smirking. _

"_Actually I had fun and currently I'm at home though… I admitted that I had sex while the school Queen Bee did not, I slapped a bitch, and arranged a date with Edward, you remember the guy you met at Forks…" _

_Jasper chuckled and replied quite amused, "Seems like it was worth missing time with us."_

"_Haha, it was sort-off. I'm sorry again that I ditched you guys; don't worry we'll see each other at my birthday" I said smiling. _

"_Of course" he replied. _

"_How's your event?" _

"_Oh, nothing special. I miss you" he said sweetly.(**A/N:** Planning Bella's b-day party...)  
_

"_Jazz, miss you too" _

_BEEP! _

"_Sorry I have another call, talk to you tomorrow" I promised. _

----

"_Hello" I answered unsure who was calling me. _

"_Bella, honey! I miss you" the feminine voice giggled. _

"_Renee?" I questioned. _

"_MOTHER" she pronounced slurring a bit, while giggling again. _

"_Are you drunk?" I asked worried. _

"_Pssshh, of course not!" _

"_Alright, why are you calling then?" _

"_It's not like you cared about me anyway" I continued feeling slightly hurt. _

"_I'M MARRIED!" she blurted. _

_Huh… WTF? _

"_Are you joking, Renee?" _

"_Err…" _

_There was a long paused and the phone was passed to another person. _

"_Hey Bells" the voice sounding like Phil answered. _

"_Phil?" I asked sounding confused. _

"_Yeah…" _

_The news sunk in as I thought about it: 1+2=3!_

"_PHIL! You and Renee? WTF? Hmm, you send me to Forks to marry my mother for her money? No wait! My MONEY! So how long were you guys sleeping behind my back?" I shouted angrily at Phil. _

"_No one is sleeping around anyone's back… Haha, you make it seem like I'm cheating on you" he lamely joked. _

"_I married your mother because I love her dearly and I witnessed a wonderful side of her after you were at Forks. I didn't marry her for the money" he continued. _

"_What loving side of Renee? All these years she was childlike and I was the one earning the living to support us both" I said coldly. _

_---_

I hung up abruptly and sat on the bed staring at the cheerful wall.

I screamed in frustration and felt like hurling the phone across the room but I didn't. I got off the bed and went to Esme's room in seek of comfort and motherly hugs. I knocked on the doors but she didn't respond, so I twisted the door knob quietly only to find an empty room…

I sighed completely unaware or suspicious that Esme wasn't at home on a Friday night. _Renee was never at home… _

I sighed and headed downstairs remembering what Esme had said: "Chocolate makes everyone feel happy!" I snorted but felt desperate anyway. I opened a cupboard and spotted a king size Hersey's chocolate bar and shoved it into my pocket. I yanked open the refrigerator and spotted orange juice… I have a better idea. I seized the OJ and a glass filled with ice and fled upstairs to my darling VODKA.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Our dear Esme dressed in a pretty violet dress was having a dinner date with a handsome blonde doctor dressed in a black tux. They smiled loving at each other…

**A/N: In case you didn't get it, Bella got upset over Renee's marriage and went back to drinking… Anyway, hoped you liked the chapter. I'm sorry for updating slower; there are many tests, quizzes, projects, and finals at June. I'll update asap, I promise. :)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) **

*******GOAL: 95 REVIEWS!!!****** (Is this too much to ask?)  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Bella POV

I squinted my eyes open and felt a rush of pain in my head. I slowly sat up straight and clutched my head in pain while groaning hoarsely. I am so thirsty; I need water! Instantly, the door was flung open and a very happy Esme, who was humming a tune, entered my room. She lightly placed a tray of breakfast onto my night table.

"Oh sweetie! Why are you on the floor?" she exclaimed in worry.

_What? Oh... I must have knocked out on the floor yesterday night from my vodka session. _

"Ermm… Yesterday, I came home from Alice's sleepover because I was feeling quite sick and must have been so tired that I collapse onto the floor" I lied, while shoving the empty vodka bottle and the other evidences under my bed.

"Let my take you to the hospital. I know a doctor…" Esme trailed off, simultaneously blushing.

"Thanks, but I feel better now" I faked cheerfulness.

_I hate hangovers. I feel like crap. _

"Alright then, I have work to go to. It's only 8:30, you should go back to sleep if you feel tired" she said kindly.

I got off the pink carpet and spotted the glass of water provided by Esme. I instantly gulped half the glass down and remembered that I had a bottle of painkillers somewhere. I shoved one into my mouth and finished the water.

_How I appreciate water now… _

I sighed and rolled into bed, pulling the Hello Kitty covers over my head. Before I knew it was 9:00 and I had drifted off to sleep…

*Knock* *Knock*

_SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep here!_

I pulled the covers over my head and try to ignore the freakin' knocks.

*Ding dong* *Ding dong*

_Argggh, where is the noise coming from?!_

I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes while yawning loudly.

"You look like crap" declared a velvety voice.

"Don't I know " I mumbled.

Realization hit me… I looked up at the speaker and did what every girl would have done: SCREAM.

"How did you get into the house?!" I yelled at Edward, who was looking so freakin' hot today.

"I picked the lock" he stated like it was no big deal.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

He started to walk towards me sat on the edge of the bed.

"So Hello Kitty sheets, huh?" he finally said.

I groaned and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Disappointment flashed through his eyes but was quickly replaced with amusement.

"Did you forget about our tutoring date?" he joked but was completely serious.

"No? I just over slept, sorry!" I apologized sincerely.

He nodded and made his way closer to me.

"So, how are you going to make it up to me? You're a bad student for being unprepared and late" he whispered coyly into my ears.

I felt his hot breath and shivered slightly.

"I'm so sorry... How about this?" I flirted seductively.

I kissed his cheek lightly and didn't give him the chance to question me and soon made my way to attack his soft plump lips. He closed his eyes and waited. I put my foot down onto the carpet to steadied myself from falling of the bed. Little did I remember about vodka bottle sticking out from the bed...

I stepped on the bottle and landed face flat onto Edward's lap.

"Sorry" I mumbled feeling my face heating up.

"Claudia, what's with the vodka bottle?" he questioned holding the evidence up to my face.

He looked disappointed and had a stern face like a cop.

Er… THINK QUICK!

Instead of telling him the truth that I'm actually a famous actress with an alcohol addiction and was sent to Forks for rehab but started to drink again because she found out her childish mother married her manager, I lied, again.

"I'm scarred Edward" I whispered turning on my acting skills.

His stern face softens and is converted into concern.

"Do you want to know the real reason why I moved to Forks?" I continued.

Edward nodded and I stood up facing the window. I can not lie to him directly in his face.

"Truth is, my father is abusive to my mother and I. My mother loves me a lot and decided to send me here to Forks to live with Aunt Esme. I'm just so scarred that he will come and find me and I don't even know what happened to my mother. We lost contact…" I whispered, tearing up.

"I know its no accuse to drink but…" I sobbed.

"It's alright, Claudia. I will protect you" he comforted me, pulling me into a hug.

Our hug lasted long, and I did not feel ecstatic like I should. I couldn't help but feel extremely sad and mad at myself for lying to Edward. Real tears began to pour down my face. I'm sure I look even worse but that was the last thing on my mind.

"Just give my fifteen minutes and we can start tutoring" I murmured.

We pulled out of the hug and Edward gently wipes the tears off.

I walked into the bathroom with more tears trailing on face; when can I finally tell the truth?

**A/N: Poor Bells... Sorry for the short chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. My school ends June 26th, how about you? **

**Please REVIEW! :) **

**_*****GOAL: 120 reviews!!!*****_  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Edward POV**!

I sat on the kitchen stool waiting nervously for Claudia to come downstairs. I tapped my fingers on the counter anxiously. I arrange the math textbook, notes, and pencils around again.

When she told me about her abusive father I was really shocked. What shock me more was that I instantly felt protective of her even though she wasn't even my girlfriend. I sighed. I knew that I like her very much because she is super cute and sweet but could I possible love her?

Footsteps interrupted my jumble thoughts and Claudia looking refreshed sat on the stool next to me, dangling her feet. She smiled slightly filled with warmth and… guilt? I shock my head, of course not.

"Ready to start?" asked Claudia with a voice like tinkling wind chimes.

_Somehow her voice reminded me of someone…_

She looked at expectantly and I quickly nodded.

I grabbed the text book and flipped to the beginning. We needed to start somewhere. I choose a decent problem for her and told her to do it.

"Is this correct?" she soon asked.

I quickly looked at her math and nodded. It was correct. I flipped the page gently hopping it was not too loud for the complete silence currently in this kitchen. I picked a random problem for her to do and waited patiently to correct it. The cycle continued in complete silence. If there was a question from her I would answer but it was not a bit awkward. I like sitting side by side with Claudia.

"So… We're done!" she stated happily.

"Yeah…" I answered ever so wisely.

"Are you dating David?" I blurted out loud.

_That question has been bothering me since I first saw my Claudia hugging that Blondie. Wait… my Claudia? _

"Who? Oh, no" she answered frantically.

I smiled and she simply smiled back.

"Did you know that the Fall Fair is coming tomorrow?" I asked.

"No…" she answered confused.

"Would you like to go with me?" I nervously asked.

She smiled that beautiful grin and replied, "Of course!"

If I was home I would be doing that happy dance right now.

"Great! Tomorrow I'll pick you up at 8:00 p.m." I enthusiastically said while gathering the math stuff and shoving it into my backpack.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I yelled back at the smiling Claudia, and closed the door behind me.

I immediately did my little happy dance and stopped at once before I could embarrass myself any further. I continued to grin and even whistled a little. I'm such a dork.

Oh! How did I break into Claudia's house? I don't know how to pick locks. Easy, I looked under the mat. I dangled the keys in front of me and stuffed it into my pant pockets. They'll come into use one day.** ;)**

***

**Alice POV! **

I huffed in annoyance as I stared at the million pair of shoes I owned. I just finished organizing my shoes in color code and now I had nothing to do. I sighed. Damn that Angela for ditching me for her new boyfriend, Ben. I sighed, it wasn't her fault, they had invited me to tag along but I didn't want to be the third wheel.

I finally settled on the Internet. I swiftly logged into my Mac and opened up to my homepage, which of course was a gossip blog; where do you think I keep up with the latest gossip?

My eyes stared at the screen before me in shock. I gasped and began to read:

_BELLA SWAN IS OFFICALLY DEAD!_

_When asked about the whereabouts of Isabella Swan, Renee Swan and her new husband/ manger of Swan did not comment. Same goes with so called best friend model Rosalie Hale and her twin/ Swan's ex-boyfriend Jasper Hale. _

I stared dreamily at the picture of Jasper Hale. He is so hot… FOCUS!

_According to the director of __Twilight__, Swan received the major role as the female actress, acting along with Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Emmett McCarthy, and new comer Rob Patterson as the main lead actor. But with filming starting in spring, where is our lead? _

OMG! I so want to see that movie. Jasper Hale and Rob Patterson…

_Of course there is not evidence to confirm that Bella Swan is dead but where could she be? In rehab!? _

I sighed in relief, stupid gossipy article!

On the last page of the article there contained Bella Swan at her movie premiere before she blacked out. She looked stunning in that golden Vera Wang dress. I looked longingly at that dress. One day I will design something better than that and become Bella Swan's personal designer!

Ohhh! What pretty blonde hair Bella has. She has to be the most beautiful actress ever. She and Rosalie Hale of course. Hmm… I wonder what Bella Swan would look like a brunette.

Photoshop time! Yay! I quickly made the perfect color adjustments and ta-da!

WHOLLY GUCCI MAMA! She looks just like Claudia!

I started to laugh uncontrollably in an evil way.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!!!"

I heard a door slammed and instantly shut up.

"Alice! Is that you laughing like a manic?" asked my dearest brother Edward.

I minimize the Photoshop picture and pranced to the staircase.

"Of course not, older brother" I said innocently using my puppy eyes.

"Right…" he said rolling his eyes.

"How was studying with CLAUDIA?" I sang.

"It was alright. I have a date with her tomorrow" he replied nonchantly.

I snorted at his attempt to not care and rolled my eyes while skipping into my room.

I rapidly printed out the picture and smiled.

PHASE ONE: Completed.** ;D**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed Edward and Alice's Povs. A lot of people have asked me to write longer chapters; I'm really sorry this is super short. I'll try to write longer chapters in the future. I finished all my finals and have only 3 more days of school! WHOO! :D **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews and please continue to REVIEW! **

*******GOAL: 135 REVIEWS*****  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Bella POV**

_DING DONG! _

I groaned and instantly slapped the alarm clock with a great amount of force.

I heard a loud noise from the floor but made no effort to pick it up. How many alarm clocks did I break already?

_DING DONG! DING DONG!_

I sat up straight with a tangle of bedspreads and a blanket around my lower half.

I glared at the sun and somehow the sky grew darker. That's right cower at the sight of an angry Isabella Swan. I am definitely not a morning person.

The ringing from downstairs would not cease to stop.

I had the urge to go down the stairs, open the door, slap the person in the face really hard, slam the door in their little slapped face, and go back to bed happily at 5:51 in the freakin' morning.

Well excuse me for being Miss Grouchy.

I untangled myself from the sheets and put on my pink hello kitty slippers and wrapped a yellow ducky blanket around myself as autumn air hit me.

I slowly went downstairs careful to not wake up Esme.

The stairs creaked each step and I debated whether or not to just slide down the railing.

But I didn't, I was in no mood to do that; the ringing did not stop and continued to ring in a rapid speed.

I am so ready to bite that person's head off!

I flung the door open and flinched as more cold air hit me, I turned to glare at the pixie in front of me.

My left hand twitched deliberating if I should smash the door in Alice's face.

I know I shouldn't have but I did anyways.

But right before the door closed completely, her tiny foot in a pair of red pumps stopped it. I glared at the red shoes, imaging them burning in fire.

I glowered at Alice ready to ask her why the hell she was here at six o'clock in the morning.

But she surprised me again by looking at me innocently with her cute puppy eyes acting like she did no wrong.

I sighed and headed upstairs to my bed. This is all a very weird dream...

**Alice POV! **

I followed my dear Isabella Swan up the stairs quietly clacking with my pumps.

I entered inside her room for the first time ever. I stared in awe as I looked at the room.

Each wall was beautifully painted a bright shade of yellow with pretty colorful polka dots.

The floor was carpeted with a soft neon-pink carpet; I so want that!

Bella was sound asleep already with light pink hello kitty sheets and huge matching pillows. This place is heaven! *sigh*

I plopped down to the side of Bella's bed and stretched across her body while dangling my feet almost to the floor.

This isn't the most comfortable position but somehow I fell asleep…

*******

I woke up to the sound of pots and pans being dropped to the floor and very loud curse from someone downstairs in the kitchen.

I can't believe I fell asleep!

Bella must have tucked me in with pink Hello Kitty sheets when she woke up; how nice!

I slipped on my stunning pumps and pranced downstairs to my darling Isabella Swan with my colossal purse full of evidence and blackmail of her real identity.

Prepare to begin for phase two!** ;)**

**Bella POV**

"FRACK!" I screamed loudly clutching my poor big toe.

"Oww" I moaned as I sat down onto a stool.

I glared at the pot and pan that dropped from the table as I attempt to make French toast.

Giggling startled me and I turn towards it's direction.

"ALICE!" I shrieked.

"Hey Claudia!" she shouted with enthusiasm while smirking.

"Why did you come six o'clock in the morning just to come and sleep on my bed across my body?" I asked flatly.

She shrugged a little and smiled, "I wanted to come prepare you for your date with Eddie."

"At six in the morning, while my date is at eight at night…?"

"Yep!" she said smiling.

"Hurry up and finish making those French toast! They look yummy!" she continued.

We ate in silence and once in a while Alice would quit stuffing herself and glance not so inconspicuously at me.

I arched my eyebrows and gave her a questioning look.

"What?" she mumbled innocently with food in her mouth.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Oh… no reason. Are you going to eat that? You're an amazing cook!" she praised.

I stared at my plate consisting of only two pieces of bacon, a fried egg, and two slices of French toast.

Ever since I became famous, I was trained to eat only a little to maintain my 'perfect' figure. I could only be a heath nut.

I wasn't hungry anymore, so I pushed my plate towards the little pixie.

How can someone so small eat that much?

I continued to sip my orange juice waiting for little Alice to finish her enormous pile food.

She was first female friend I made coming to this school. I know her and Rosalie would get along perfectly.

"Ready to get going?" she said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs to my room and slammed the door.

"Ok, let's start with the outfit" she stated.

"Err, Alice it's only 10 o'clock, we have ten hours left" I said confused.

"Oh, silly. We already lost four hours, remember? I came at six"

"Ahuh" I said nodding with disbelief.

**…Eight hours later; 6:00 P.M... **

I stared at myself in front of the mirror.

I haven't look this stunning since the premiere of my last movie.

Instead of my blonde hair, I now had magical brunette curls and a cute but modest blue summer dress with matching flats.

My makeup was less than my usual too and was very natural looking.

I smiled at Alice and hugged her with thanks.

She smirked in response and sang, "We have two more hours to kill… let's talk"

"All right, what do you want to talk about?" I asked with confusion.

"When's your birthday?"

"Tomorrow… Didn't I tell you?"

She smirked evilly, "Just like the famous teen actress Bella Swan, huh?"

I nodded pretending to not know what she meant.

"Claudia, where were you from again?"

"Phoenix, Arizona…" I trailed on.

"Right, like in one of Isabella's movie… Where she plays the female lead named Claudia who lived in Phoenix, Arizona…"

"Yeah" I said, paling a little.

"Do you know Jasper and Rosalie Hale?" she continued to ask in her all so innocent voice.

I chucked nervously and replied, "Of course not…"

_-Cue court scene- _

"Your honor, here in my hands are evidences proving how 'Claudia Miller' knows Jasper and Rosalie Hale and other evidences proving that she is in fact ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" she accused while pointing her index finger at me.

"Alice, who are talking to?" I said, attempting to distract her.

Fortunately, my cell phone rang, buying me sometime.

**_Black dress, with the tights underneath. _**

**_I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth. _**

**_And she's an actress, (actress), but she ain't got no need. _**

**_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east. _**

**_T-t-t-tongues, always pressed to your cheeks._**

**_ While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth. _**

**_T-tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef,_**

**_ That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fucking scared of him. _**

**_She wants to touch me whoa-oh. _**

**_She wants to love me whoa-oh. _**

**_She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh._**

**_ Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. _**

**_Won't trust a hoe won't trust me. _**

**_(Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3)_**

I glanced at Alice telling her to please wait and left the room leaving her pouting.

"Rose!" I shrieked quietly with joy.

"Bells! I just finished a runway show from Paris and called to tell you that Jasper and I will be arriving tomorrow at noon for your birthday! I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"Oh not at all. I'm so glad you called!" I said with relief.

"What happened?" said a worried Rose.

"Remember I told you about a friend named Alice…"

"Yeah"

"Well she found out that I'm ISABELLA SWAN!

"No…" she whispered.

"I don't know what to do… Currently I'm denying it of course"

"I think you should tell her the truth" she stated with conviction.

"Why?" I questioned her bluntly.

"I think it will be easier for you to have a friend who knows your real identity and from what you told me about Alice, she seems really nice and trustworthy"

"That Edward guy too. You wouldn't want to start a relationship with him with lies" she continued.

"Yeah, you're right. What would I do without you?"

I could feel her smile brightly and that made me smiled back.

"Ok, gotta go. I'm at the airport now. See you tomorrow" she sang.

"Bye!"

I clicked my phone off and turn to open the bathroom door, only to have hit Alice who was eavesdropping.

"HA! So you are ISABELLA SWAN!" she shouted unfazed that she was hit in the face with a wooden door.

"Keep it down" I hissed.

"No way!" she squealed and latched onto me like a koala bear.

"Yes Alice, I am Isabella Swan" I stated while gently putting her onto the floor.

"Wow! Awweeee…. I didn't get to blackmail you!" she pouted sadly.

"Huh?"

"I mean I could start to blackmail you but I'm just too nice" she continued, ignoring me completely.

"But of course there's still phase three left to do…"

"ALICE! What are you talking about?" I shouted gaining her attention.

"Nothing. Don't' worry about it" she said brushing it off.

She turn to face me now and sincerely said, "I will not tell anyone about your identity"

I kneeled down to the carpeted floor and hugged my best friend.

Here two crazy friends hugged each other down on their kneels in the middle of the hallway between a Hello Kitty bedroom and the bathroom.

And I'm completely happy about that. **:)**

_DING DONG! _

"Eddie's here! Ready?"

I nodded and smoothed the wrinkles out of my dress.

I walked down the stairs with as much grace I processed and smile genuinely at the boy in front of me.

I am ready to start the night!

**A/N: This has to be my longest chapter; so YAY! I hoped to enjoyed it and thanks for all the reviews. **

**Please review! **

*******GOAL: 150 Reviews!*******

**So... how's summer vacation going? Any plans, homework, or horrible summer reading books? **


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bella POV

_Previously__: I walked down the stairs with as much grace I possessed and smile genuinely at the boy in front of me. I am ready to start the night!_

"Hey" I said shyly.

"You look lovely, _Claudia_" Edward whispered.

"Thank you and you look as handsome as ever" I stated truthfully.

I smiled at him and we linked arms and together we silently walked down the quiet street to where his silver Volvo was parked.

A light breeze hit us and colorful fall leaves danced around us under a pretty moonlight.

_Ah, yes. This date is PERFECT. _

"What are you thinking about, _Claudia_?" Edward asked suddenly breaking the silence.

_Claudia…I wish he would stop calling me 'CLAUDIA' _I thought_._

"_**So tell him the truth! He NEEDS to know the truth!" **__Rosalie and Alice screamed at me in my very own thoughts. Freaky much. _

"Um… nothing. Nothing at all…" I said, chickening out.

"_**Bad Bella!" **_imaginary Rosalie and Alice scolded.

I looking up at the bright full moon above us and tried to distract myself and Edward.

"The moon looks lovely, doesn't it?" I asked casually.

He nodded his head briefly and led me towards his Volvo.

With our hands still intertwined, we came to a stop when we came to his car.

Being the gentlemen he was, he opened the door and I got inside safely without hurting myself or Edward.

_Of course he would be deeply hurt if he found out that I lied to him… _

All of these thoughts made me forget that Edward was right next to me.

I had been facing outside the window filled with darkness, completely ignoring Edward.

I meekly glanced and him and saw that he was looking forward like a good driver should with his eyebrows furrowed in a cute way.

"Is something bothering you? Since you're ignoring me…" Edward said filled with concern, annoyance, and sorrow.

I faced him with my guiltiness, ready to apologize and spill my gut out of the truth.

This time I will not chicken out!

And I didn't… It was that damn cell phone's fault.

Loud music started to blast out of my sidekick:

_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night **_

_**that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**that tonight's gonna be a good good night **_

_**(I Gotta Feeling -Blacked Eyed Peas) **_

I rolled my eyes. _Oh, it's going to be a good night all right. _

I smiled apologizing to Edward and was so ready to scream yet love the person on other side of the phone line.

"Hello" I hissed at the person.

"Bad time?" asked a sweet but hoarse voice.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that Rosalie and I will be arriving at noon tomorrow to pick you up" he stated tiredly.

"Rose already called me and pick me up to where?"

"That my Bella is a surprise, but as a hint it involves New York" he said while grinning.

"New York!" I jumped from Edward's car seat.

_Right… I should keep it down. _

"Yep, I'm really tired because I haven't gotten any sleep lately. So see you tomorrow and Happy almost Birthday!" Jasper sang, hanging up shortly.

I smiled at Edward.

I feel like I been smiling a lot recently; are they starting to seem fake?

"My friend called and he told me that we would be celebrating my birthday tomorrow in New York, isn't that great?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, awesome" Edward answered bluntly and sadly.

"Sorry I can't celebrate it here in Forks with you, Alice, Esme, and the others" I whispered meekly.

"It's fine" he said soothingly and gently.

"Besides I have tonight with you and happy I'm that you agreed to come" he continued.

I beamed genuinely at him and sang in my head **"**_**tonight's gonna be a good good night…**__"_

**A/N: I haven't updated in about 2 weeks... I'm sorry. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**

* * *

****MUSIC PLAYLIST: **

**-Let's Go Party by 2NE1**

**-Starstruck by Lady GaGa Ft. Flo Rida**

**-Popular by The Veronicas**

**-22 by Lily Allen  


* * *

****Bella POV **

I yawned loudly and adjusted my seat which was a row across from Jasper and a row next to Rosalie.

It was six o'clock in the morning on my birthday, and currently we are on the Hale's private jet to New York.

Both Rosalie and Jasper will not tell me what we're going to do to celebrate my birthday.

Let me tell you, surprises aren't my favorite.

I glanced over to Rosalie, finding her asleep already when the jet isn't even up in the air yet.

Last night she was in Paris, modeling a famous clothing line.

She may be care free when we're out partying but she loves her job as do I and works really hard to perfect everything in her modeling career.

I'm sure she looked as stunning as ever last night but it must have been strenuous for her.

I turned towards to Jasper wanting a buddy to talk to.

I felt at ease and comfort whenever I am around him.

He has this calming aura around him that makes everyone he comes across relaxed.

He was also the responsible one taking care of Rose and me.

Jasper is presently awake listening to his itouch.

I got off my seat and plopped next to him, unable to startle him or even gain his attention.

I nudged him gently and smiled at him.

"So… Jazzy" I trailed on.

"Yes Bella?" he questioned arching his right eyebrow slightly.

"I need some advice my dear friend" I said sweeten it a bit.

I took the silence as a sign to continue and I began my everlasting long story about from the time I arrived at Forks till yesterday night including all my Edward problems.

I hoped it wasn't too awkward for Jazz...

I peeked at him and saw that he was nodding… off to sleep.

With his ipod blasting music really loudly...

That I apparently didn't notice…

But an old stewardess was near by and I'm guessing she heard all my problems.

"What do you think I should do? Should I tell Edward the truth?" I asked her.

She smiled politely and nodded her head while awkwardly moving to her seat up front.

All right I will confess to him… after my birthday. Tomorrow…

*******

Music blasted in the club: **"Let's go party, let's go party now work that body…"**

**(Let's Go Party by 2NE1) (A/N: It's Korean Pop, I thought it had a appropriate beat.) **

"Ok, you can open your eyes now" Rosalie screamed over the music while removing the blind fold.

"SURPRISE!!!" everyone in the New York club screamed.

I turned to Jasper and Rosalie who were both smirking slightly.

I sort-of expected a huge blow-out celebrity party but Jasper and Rosalie really did out done themselves this year.

"WOW. Thank you" I squealed, hugging them both tightly.

"You need to greet people. Come on!" Rose commanded, dragging me along helplessly and leaving Jasper laughing.

I scanned the enormous crowd and recognize almost everybody.

"Yes, go and thank me. I only invited friends, family, and also every important celebrity ever" Rose yelled, praising herself, over the booming music.

I nodded and smiled at everyone that I came in contact with and had a brief conversation with them before Rose dragged me to the next.

I spotted Jasper next to a dark handsome man and begged Rose to release me.

"Jazz!" I yelled, gaining his attention.

"Hey Bells, meet Jacob Black and Isabella Swan meet Jake" he introduced us.

"Hi" I said, unleashing my smile at him.

"Happy Birthday" he replied simply.

He hugged me unexpectedly before leaving me to find his girlfriend Renesmee Lock, a famous clothing designer.

"Wow Jazz, you now the famous football player, Jacob Black?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, we met when he guest starred in a movie I starred" he replied nonchalantly.

"Let's go dance" I said pulling him with me to the dance floor.

A new song with a cool techno beat began to play:

_**Groove slam work it**_

_** backFilter that baby bump that track**_

_**Groove slam work it back**_

_**Filter that baby bump that track**_

_**Groove slam work it back**_

_**Space Cowboy just play that track**_

_**Gaga in the room, so starstruck**_

_**cherry cherry cherry cherry boom boom**_

_**Rollin up to the club on the weekends**_

_**Stylin out to the beat that youre freakin**_

_**Fantasize on the track that youre tweakin**_

_**Blow my heart up**_

_**Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader**_

_**Run it back with original flavour**_

_**Cue me up on the twelve on the table**_

_**Im so starstruck**_

_**so Starstruck, baby 'cause you blow my heart up...**_

**(Starstruck by Lady GaGa Ft. Flo Rida) **

"Whoo!" I shouted.

_I haven't had this much fun for a long time… _

_Except with EDWARD. Yes Edward… *sigh* _

"Thanks for the dance, Jasper" I said to him.

He came behind me and began to cover my eyes with his cold hands.

"Rosalie's order" he stated and winked.

He led me to the center of the dance floor and I could feel people move out of the way for me.

He removed his hands and the singing started.

Yes, the birthday song.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to you…" they sang.

I smiled with my not blonde but brunette hair which was perfectly curled and my makeup just right, dressed in a slut-short purple sequined dress.

Everyone started to cheer as Rosalie in a match red dress came out pushing a cart with a beautifully decorated cake with eighteen candles glowing.

"Blow out the candles, Bella!" everyone chorused.

So I did, and made a wish…

"Yay!"

"Hooray!"

"Happy 18th birthday, Bella!"

"Come on, I want you to meet someone" Rosalie whispered into my ears and dragging me once again.

She stopped at the bar, which was included when she had rented the whole club for my birthday.

"Hey pretty boy" she waved and air kissed the handsome bar tender.

And of course he came, totally love struck, ignoring the previous girl who attempted to flirt with him.

"Hey Bella," she turned to me and pointed to the big muscled bar tender with curly brunette hair.

"This is Emmett, my boyfriend" she stated with a dreamy and adoring voice.

"Birthday girl!" he boomed.

Suddenly Emmett leaned across the table and hugged me tightly.

I gasped in surprise and pain as my air circulation was being cut off.

Rosalie touched him slightly and he instantly let go.

"Nice to meet you" I wheezed out.

"You too! Rosie here, spoke very highly of you" Emmett said.

"Em, honey, can you get me something to drink? You know what I like" she purred seductively.

He nodded rapidly and quickly walked away before he remembered me.

"I'll have a Pepsi" I ordered, while he looked confused but went anyway.

"Pepsi? You usually go for the strongest alcohol!" Rose said with surprise.

"Yeah, not anymore…"

"So… I thought Emmett is an actor" I said, changing the subject.

"He is, but he also owns this club and he volunteered to be one of the bar tenders tonight"

"Oh" I nodded my head in understanding.

"What are they doing here?" Rose suddenly questioned with extreme disgust.

I glared at the couple and watch as they smiled falsely to the other guests.

"Uggh. Victoria and James" she said.

She faced me and apologized, "I'm sorry. I invited Laurent here since he was a friend of Robert and I guess he must have invited those two gossipy bitches"

Victoria's and my eyes met and I smiled politely while she faked a smile. She is definitely not an actress.

_Ah Victoria…the female porn star. _

_Yep, porn star. _

_She starred in many perverted delights. Maybe you seen her?  
_

_With her fierce red hair and plastic body, she decided to go against Rose and start her modeling career. _

_Like she can beat Rosalie Hale, the blond goddess. _

_Phhsssh! _

I smiled politely at James who was next to our dear porn star. In return he smiled creepily at me... Gross!

_James…the infamous porn director. _

_He was an ex-baseball player until he was caught taking steroids. _

_Yes, the "PERFECT" couple. _

"Here are your drinks ladies" Emmett came and placed the drinks in front of us.

I sipped my Pepsi while Rosalie chugged down the glass quickly like water.

I starred at her.

"What? Just like old times" she reasoned and ordered another from Emmett.

"Let's go dance" she screamed suddenly.

I agreed as a new song began to play:

_**Pop, pop! Pop, pop!**_

_**I hate to say it but they play this dance song in every club**_

_**But it's me so I'll show love**_

_**But it's me so show me love**_

_**When I walk into the room people stop and stare**_

_**It's like nobody else is there**_

_**You know it's me not you**_

_**Who said anything about you**_

"So true" I said to Rosalie and winked.

_**Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard**_

_**And I get what I want, my name is my credit card**_

_**Don't try to hate me because I am so popular...**_

_**Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!**_

_**Most guys I dated got intimidated**_

_**So now I date up**_

_**If you know what it means so they shut u**_

_**pIf you know what it means so just shut up**_

_**'Cause I don't wanna give half away**_

_**On the date we don't make up**_

_**If you know what I mean when we wake up**_

_**If you know what I mean when we break up**_

_**Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard**_

_**And I get what I want, my name is my credit card**_

_**Don't try to hate me because I am so popular...**_

_**Pop, pop, popular!**_

_**You always wanna be around me**_

_**So you know what it's like**_

_**When the world is at your feet**_

_**And you're VIP tonight**_

_**You've either you got it or you don'**_

_**tAnd I'm sorry you won't**_

_**Get there by using me**_

_**Just go & do your own thing**_

I know we were putting on a show that was slut worthy but we didn't care.

Rosalie was almost drunk and I'm having fun.

_**Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard**_

_**And I get what I want, my name is my credit card**_

_**Don't try to hate me because I am so popular**_

"Yeah don't hate us!" Rose hazily shouted.

_**Pop, pop, popular!**_

_**Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard**_

_**And I get what I want, my name is my credit card**_

_**Don't try to hate me because I am so popular**_

_**Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular! **_

_**Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!**_

"Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!" we sang along. 

_**Pop, pop, popular!**_

_**(**_**Popular by The Veronicas**_**) **_

"So me, right?" I asked playfully.

"Yep, ever so cocky yet popular, Isabella Marie Swan" she announced.

We returned to the bar and Rose chugged another alcoholic drink down, while I was still on my first can of Pepsi.

I forgot that after two drinks Rose becomes drunk like no tomorrow.

The drinks that I lost count of began to kick in and next thing you know…

"WHOO!" Rose slurred while climbing up to the bar table, accidentally flashing some people.

Luckily most of the stars were already drunk too.

"Bella, get that drink away from her" Emmett commanded me.

_Aww, he cares about her... _

I held onto Rose's drink as Emmett helped her calm down.

"The limo's in the front of the club" he told me.

"I'll bring her to a hotel" I said, while he nodded.

I spotted Jasper and he followed us to the exit.

***

Luckily, no paparazzi was spotted tonight, which was strange...

Emmett said goodbye to us and helped get Rose into the limo safely.

She was now sprawled across me with her head on my lap and legs on Jasper's lap.

Until now I realized that I was still holding on to Rose's alcoholic drink.

_WTF?… _

I showed Jasper and he chuckled in understanding that it was Rose's.

"I should have stopped Rosie from drinking…" I whispered quietly in guilt.

Jasper patted me and told me it was not my fault and that I changed.

"I'm proud that you didn't drink tonight" he said.

I smiled and listened to the radio that was playing in the background:

_**When she was 22 the future looked bright**_

_**But she's nearly 30 now and she's out every night**_

_**I see that look in her face she's got that look in her eye**_

_**She's thinking how did I get here and wondering why**_

_**It's sad but it's true how society says**_

_**Her life is already over**_

_**There's nothing to do and there's nothing to say**_

_**Til the man of her dreams comes along picks her up and puts her over his shoulder**_

_**It seems so unlikely in this day and age**_

_**She's got an alright job but it's not a career**_

_**Wherever she thinks about it, it brings her to tears**_

_**Cause all she wants is a boyfriend**_

_**She gets one-night stands**_

_**She's thinking how did I get here**_

_**I'm doing all that I can**_

_**It's sad but it's true how society says**_

_**Her life is already over**_

_**There's nothing to do and there's nothing to say**_

_**Til the man of her dreams comes along picks her up and puts her over his shoulder**_

_**It seems so unlikely in this day and age**_

_** It's sad but it's true how society says **_

_**Her life is already over**_

_**There's nothing to do and there's nothing to say**_

_**Til the man of her dreams comes along picks her up and puts her over his shoulder**_

_**It seems so unlikely in this day and age**_

**(22 by Lily Allen) **

It's true that I'm not twenty-two but eighteen… but really I don't want my life to be like that or for Rose either.

Next thing you know, we arrived at the luxurious hotel without being spotted by paparazzi or crazy fans.

We ordered a room for one night with a bed for Rose and I and one bed for Jasper.

We unlocked the door and plopped down to our beds sleeping at four in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I planning for one or two more chapters and then the story will end. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, and those who read this story. **

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO **

**REVIEW!!!**

*******GOAL: 180 reviews*******

**Too much to ask?**

**-Generally in fan-fics, do you guys actually read the lyrics of the songs or listen to it?  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Jasper POV! **

Sun trailed into the fancy hotel room, which we did not have a chance to admire last night.

Feeling fully awake I glanced at the clock and stared at it in shock.

Really?!!

Four o'clock in the afternoon… Total of twelve hours of sleep.

Luckily, we own a private jet.

I got up and decided to have a nice shower.

I have no worries since it was my day off today. Oh yeah! No filming, presses, parties, nothing to do but relax.

I noticed Rosalie on the ground which was nicely carpeted still asleep snoring away.

I shrugged it off and decided to wake her up after I have my shower.

Bella was also asleep but on the comfy bed.

I know for a fact that Rosalie canceled everything on her schedule today to nurse her extreme hangover.

Yes, my dear sister is so organized that she planned her hangover. Crazy, huh?

I decided to wake Bella just in case.

I shook her shoulders lightly and gained a wonderful grunt.

So, I poke her in the ribs and got her awake squealing.

As you can tell, she is extremely ticklish.

Her cute squeal was then followed by a very loud scream as Bella noticed the time on the clock.

"AAHHHHHH!"

My sister grunted in response from her spot near the bed on the floor.

When Bella finally calmed down, she told me that she forgot to tell Esme that she was staying in New York for the night.

I busted out laughing and earned a dirty glare from Bella and another grunt from Rosalie.

Bella actually cared that she made someone worry…

I smiled reassuringly at her and said, "Awe, look at you! So responsible now"

I earned yet another glare.

I turned serious and stated, "Call Esme and I'm sure she'll forgive you"

She nodded and yelped.

"Thirty-friking-eight missed calls!" she shouted in surprise and worry.

I touched her shoulder lightly and immediately felt her calmed down a bit, so she began to call Esme.

I'm glad that my magic still worked. **;) **

**Bella POV**

Jasper walked to the bathroom and closed the door and soon I heard the shower going on.

I sighed then took deep breaths and clicked on Esme's contact from my phone.

The phone dial…

"Hello?" asked a male voice.

"Err… Esme? Is this the wrong number?" I asked panicking a little.

"No, you are correct. Please hold" said the polite man.

"BELLA!" Esme's voice rang out.

"Where were you? No, where ARE you?!!" she continued in a very motherly voice.

"I'm sorry Esme" I said in my most sincere voice.

"Remember yesterday when I told you that I will be celebrating my birthday in New York… Well, I got tired last night, so I stayed in a hotel room with my friends" I hurried on.

I briefly heard Rose mumbled to tell me to shut up.

"Don't worry, I will be coming home soon" I said quickly, hanging up the call before she could yell at me.

I felt a bit guilty but shook it off.

I'll deal with the yelling at _home _later.

I got up and went to help Rose get off the floor, although the carpeting looked very pretty and soft...

I felt a bit drowsy so I decided to rest next to Rose and somehow fell asleep…

**Alice POV**

Life without Bella is truly boring.

Angela and Ben are out again and Edward is in his room preparing **"**Claudia's**"** birthday present.

He would not tell me about it. Hmphh!

I already prepared Bella a gift, which was a dress I personally designed and made for her.

She better like it!

I logged on to my computer and giggled as I saw my wallpaper of Isabella Swan.

I clicked on the Internet browser and waited as my homepage of the gossip blog loaded.

Sadly, my computer was a bit outdated; I'll ask daddy to buy me a new one later!

The logo banner of the site appeared, followed by pretty yet annoying ads.

Finally! The whole page became visible.

I stared at the screen in horror.

No way…

**ISABELLA SWAN IS BRUNETTE! **read the headline.

So, they figured it out?

"_**Party Princess Bella was spotted yesterday in the hottest night club at New York!" **_

Gasp! Bella went to a party without me.

Wait! WHAT?

"_**For Swan's eighteen's birthday, she decided to go wild and have a huge bash at the newest and most popular nightclub owned by Emmett McCarthy, boyfriend of model, Rosalie Hale."**_

I scrolled down and a picture of brunette Bella in a cute purple sequined mini dress holding an alcoholic beverage.

"_**Apparently Swan is not dead yet or at rehab..." **_

Oh shit! Edward…

"_**Swan definitely know people since many popular celebrities appeared such as Jacob Black, Renesmee Lock…"**_it continued on.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Hey Alice, what do you think about my present for Claudia?" Edward asked, barging in without my permission.

I quickly minimized the site and smiled innocently at my older brother.

Too bad it looked too innocent…

"Hey, what are you doing now?" questioned a very curious Edward.

"Oh, nothing…" I said simply.

"Huhh… Watching porn, my dear sister?"

"NO!" I shouted, while spinning in my chair to close the gossip site completely.

I mentally wiped a sweat and spun my chair to face Edward.

He walked near me and held a beautiful necklace with a heart shaped pendent.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked nervously.

I smiled reassuringly and nodded my head furiously.

He relaxed a bit and nodded in a daze while walking out of my room.

My lovely brother is so in love.

And I really need to lock my room…

I slouched in my chair and sighed.

I really hope that everyone in Forks would not find out about Bella's true identity.

Bella better tells Edward before he finds out... or there will be big trouble.

**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… ;D**

**Next chapter: Edward finds out... but how? **

**R**

**E  
**

**V**

**I**

**E  
**

**W**

**!  
**

**GOAL: 190 review. **

**:)  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Bella POV**

The house was silent as I slowly pushed the door closed.

A click signaled that it was completely locked and I peeked to see if Esme or her mystery man was around to notice me.

I cautiously walked down the halls, quietly slipping out of my black stilettos, now holding them in my hands.

I smiled with relief that I was almost to my room.

Just as I was about to head up the stairs, a thundering shriek stopped me in my tracks.

"ISABELLA!" Esme screamed my full name in annoyance, angry, and relief.

I spun around, glad that I was smart enough to wear a pair of dark skinny jeans under my mini-dress.

I dropped my heels in surprise, creating a loud noise against the tense yet now silent house.

I smiled meekly at the women in the kitchen.

She was dressed in her sweats while sipping on her morning coffee.

She glared at me, daring me to speak.

I looked down at my feet, noticing the chipped purple nail polish on my toes and sighed.

"Um… I am really sorry that I didn't call to tell you that I was staying in New York last night…" I whispered looking up at her.

She sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… What am going to do with you?" she asked rhetorically, making me feel extremely guilty.

The tension dragged on until she finally spoke.

"Did you drink last night?"

I looked straight into her eyes and told her the truth, "No. I did not drink any alcoholic beverages last night"

She nodded her head in belief but continued to question me.

Esme held up the Vodka bottle that Edward discovered under my bed few weeks ago.

She said nothing only continuing to question me with her eyes, while dangling the bottle in my face.

_Damn! I forgot to dispose the evidence… _

I walked over to her and sat onto the wooden chair next to her.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

She sat the bottle down onto the counter and gestured me to continue.

"Remember that night when you came into my room and I was sleeping on the floor…?"

She nodded.

"Well the night before, things happened… including Renee and my manager, Phil being married… I was so angry and sad at her for not telling me and doing this behind my back that I drank" I confessed in sorrow.

Esme's eyes soften and she wrapped her arms around me in a motherly hug.

Minutes passed before she tore away and asked professionally, "Where did you get the Vodka?"

"Rosalie" I mumbled, ratting out my best friend.

She nodded once again and calculated in her brain before saying, "I forgive you"

I smiled with joy and thanked her.

"Your punishment is to clean the house top to bottom and I will be sure to check EVERYTHING, along with the fact you will be grounded for one month and that means no dates with Edward" she strictly commanded with authority.

_Oh, Edward… How I miss him. _

I smiled at her.

Never have I ever gotten grounded and was obligated to clean the whole house like a maid!

But it's fine, since I have a wonderful mother-like Esme.

I turned to her and grinned evilly.

It was my turn to grill her…

"So a man answered the home phone when I called this afternoon…" I stated in innocence.

She chuckled nervously while blushing like crazy and finally shrugging her shoulders.

"HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!" she shouted, attempting to distract me.

I giggled and then narrowed my eyes playfully at her.

She held up her hands like she was surrendering to the police and giggled lightly.

"Ok… I have been seeing someone for the past three months…"

I cut her off by squealing loudly.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

I know that I been in Forks for a short period time but most men her aged were already married or very desperate.

'Well… it's Mr…"

_Oh God! _

"It's Mr. Banner, my film elective teacher, isn't it?!" I blurted out in horror.

Her eyes bugged out and she grimaced in pain and repulsion.

"No, it's Carlisle Cullen" she stated with love and admiration.

"Good, because I know for a fact that Mr. Banner has a man crush on Jasper…"

Then it dawned on me…

I did a double take and went _Hannah Montana _on her.

"Women in love, say what?!" I said surprised.

"Yeah… Dr. Cullen. Edward and Alice's father"

It was my turn for my eyes to bug out.

The shock sunk in and I smiled happily at her.

"I'm so glad that you're not my real mother or aunt, or else Edward and I would be related" I blurted.

She chuckled at my outburst and shook her head.

"You should go over to their house before your punishment starts"

***** **

Before I knew it, I was outside of the Cullen's house still dressed from last night's party.

Luckily I showered at the hotel and I did clean myself in the bathroom before I came here.

I reached to press the doorbell but stopped when the door suddenly flung open and a certain pixie attached herself onto me.

"BELLA!" she shrieked.

"SHH! It's _Claudia_" I hissed.

She looked innocently at me and whispered a sorry.

"Claudia's here!" she shouted into the house.

She led me to the huge living room and we sat down on the loveseat.

"I like your dress" Alice pointed out.

"How was the party?"

"Did you have fun?"

She gasped.

"Did you just come home right now?" she asked, firing questions after questions.

I smiled at her and said, "Thank you for the compliment. Rosalie Hale, my best friend, bought the dress for me. I'm sure she would love to go shopping with you. The party was amazing and of course I had fun! And, yes I just came back"

She nodded furiously in awe and yelled out again, "EDWARD! Claudia's here!"

Quick steps on the stairs were heard and Edward in all his glory stood before me.

"Hi" he said simply in his velvety voice.

I smiled and couldn't prevent my Alice-influenced anymore.

I skipped to the staircase and hugged him, smelling his sweet cologne.

"I missed you" I whispered seductively in his ear.

"I missed you too" he breathed out, slightly in shock.

Alice cleared her throat and said, "Gosh! It's like Bel-Claudia just came back from prison, or something!"

Edward chuckled with his arm still around me waist.

"Someone is bitter" I mumbled, causing Edward's laughter to continue.

Alice disappeared quietly and Edward led me back to their sofa.

"Happy belated Birthday" he whispered, while bashfully looking down to his lap.

_Ok, Isabella Marie Swan, it's now or never. _

_Tell him the truth! _

"Edward, there's something I need to tell you…" I said slowly.

"I really like you, Claudia" he blurted out loud.

I gasped in shock.

I looked up at him and saw in his eyes that it was the truth.

I couldn't help but reciprocate the feeling that I too felt.

"I really like you too" I stated in confidence.

He immediately beamed and reached into his pocket, placing a beautiful necklace with a heart shaped pendent around my neck.

I lingered at it and thanked him sincerely.

After this tender moment, I couldn't bear to tell him the truth…

I am a coward.

***** **

It was Monday morning at six o'clock and I couldn't help but feel happy.

I decided to wear an expensive light blue dress, paired with black tights.

I had laugh at Jasper's choice for a gift but I am certainly glad that he bought me this dress with the help from Rosalie I'm sure.

I slipped on the black heels and touched the heart pendent of my necklace.

I haven't taken it off since.

*******

School breezed by and finally it was time for my last period film elective class with Mr. Banner.

_OH JOY! _

But Edward was in that class and that brought a smile to my face.

I continued up the empty staircase quickly since I was a bit late.

"Wipe that smile off your face, _Isabella_" sneered a haughty voice.

_Wait… Isabella? _

I must have been in shock because dark laughter echoed the high school halls.

"That's right, I know who you are, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN" the voice cackled.

I stood motionless and pale as the heels threateningly clacked near me...

* * *

**A/N: Muahahahaha! Yes, I know I am evil. So Edward doesn't find out yet but someone evil certainly did... I promise next chapter will be the final chapter. Thanks for everything and continue to REVIEW! **

**:)  
**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Bella POV**

"_That's right, I know who you are, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN" the voice cackled. _

_I stood motionless and pale as the heels threateningly clacked near me... _

"Oh Tanya, I don't know what you're talking about" I said playing dumb.

I started to gain courage and began to walk to class.

"Freeze!" shouted another voice.

"And put your hands up!" screeched another.

_OK…then wave it in air like you just don't care! _

Curiosity got the best of me, so I looked back to see Lauren and Jessica flanking Tanya who had a grimace on her face.

Tanya, the leader, told the two sluts to shut up and began to walk forward towards me.

"All right, here's the deal" she sneered.

"We won't tell anyone who you are… if you leave Forks and back off Eddie forever" she warned.

Before I had a chance to replied, Jessica piped, "Yeah! You're Isabella Swan, you can have all the guys in the world. *gasp* You can even have CHACE CRAWFORD!"

"Don't give her that idea" Lauren hissed.

_Don't worry, I only want Edward… _

"How did you find out?" I asked suddenly.

The three witches crackled evilly.

I so want to kick all three of their butts right now and I probably could too.

"Oh Swan, don't you know that you are quite popular" Lauren said with envy.

"Lauren, are you jealous?" I asked, poking fun of her.

"No" she humpfed.

"Yeah, there are pictures from your birthday bash are all over the media…" Jessica added.

_Oh no… That's not good. _

If _they _found out, wouldn't the whole school find out too?

I smiled my fake smile and with restraint, I politely replied, "Tanya, Lauren, Jessica… since you know my secret, I guess I have to dispose all three of you"

And it was my turn to cackled.

_Muhahaha… _

"We're not afraid of you" Lauren meekly replied.

_Oh really… Then why do you guys look like you want to pee on your cheap brand jeans? _

"If you tell, there are many ways to dispose all of you… After all I am Isabella Marie Swan" I threatened.

I strutted my way towards the entrance way of the school, deciding to skip last period.

And, yes… there are many ways to dispose a person, I'll leave that to your imagination. ;**)**

*******

I sat on Edward's Volvo waiting for his class to end.

I swear I will tell him the truth today.

"Claudia!" Edward said in surprise.

I smiled meekly at him.

"You weren't at class today, I got worried" he said kindly.

I was about to reply when I spotted the three witches sauntering our way.

_I don't want to deal with them right now…_

"Hey! Can we go home now? I'll explain on the way home" I quickly said.

He nodded but was a bit confused.

The car ride back home was short and right now it was silent.

"I just had to get some fresh air, so I skipped class" I lied perfectly.

"Don't worry about" I continued lightly while smiling at him.

He smiled back and soon we arrived at our destination.

_Ok, Bella, it's time to man up! Or woman up… _

"Edward I have something to tell you…" I said.

He nodded his head encouraging me to continue.

"I'm sorry" I then paused and saw that he looked very confused.

"I'm not who you think I am… My name's not even Claudia Miller but-"

"BELLA SWAN!" shrieked paparazzi and crazy fans.

I glance to see them mobbing the whole neighborhood as more arrived.

They continued to chant my name, making my secret identity no longer a secret.

"Isabella Marie Swan…" I whispered, finishing my sentence.

I couldn't bear to look at him, knowing he was hurt from my lies and secrets.

I barely knew what was going on…

I shoved my way through paparazzi and fans to home… or at least Esme's home.

*******

"Bella!" my mom's voice rang out.

"Renee?" I questioned when I spotted her and her husband, Phil.

"Phil?" I said puzzled.

Renee came and hug me while I arched my right eyebrow at Esme but she shrugged, confused as I am.

"Why are you here?" I asked bluntly.

Renee grimaced in pain while Phil was unfazed probably use to my "Pop-princess" attitude.

"Well, sweetie, news travels fast and I knew paparazzi would start tracking you" she said referring to the pictures in the media.

"We're worried about you" she said faintly with palpable sincerity.

"Err… Lovely daughter-mother moment but what do we do with the paparazzi outside Esme's house?" Phil frankly asked.

I shrugged my shoulders feeling dejected that I caused Edward pain.

Right now, I didn't care about myself but only Edward.

"How about we explain to the media that Bella here was undercover learning how to be a high school girl for the upcoming movie?" Renee pointed out.

"What movie?" I said feeling curious.

"_TWILIGHT! _Of course!" she replied.

"Oh… Wait! What?" I cried with utter shock.

"Yes, didn't we tell you? You're playing the main female lead!" Phil added.

"Apparently, you didn't tell me" I said rudely.

They both mumbled a sorry.

I turned the television on as the adults created a plan.

"_I am here at Forks High, interviewing former classmates of Bella Swan" a female reporter stated. _

"_Hi Mom!" Mike shouted into the screen. _

Believe it or not I actually chuckled.

"_Isabella, is like, my best friend" lied Lauren. _

"_Yeah! We paint our nails together too" Jessica piped. _

I rolled my eyes, so we're best friends now?

"_Oh yeah, Isabella even complimented my great body" Tanya falsely smiled into the camera. _

I gasped, oh those bitches!

I flipped through channels, all were about me and my field trip to Forks.

I finally settled on a channel and watched with ache.

The camera was facing Edward outside his home.

"_Isabella Marie Swan lied to us" he said with pain and a bit of anger. _

I'm so sorry…

The screen quickly flashed to Alice who shouted, _"I love you, Bella!" _

That made me smile, leave it to Alice.

"Bella!" Esme said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"So here's our plan… but first, do you want to go back to Hollywood or stay here in Forks?"

_Hollywood... fame, glamour, parties and riches. _

_Forks... EDWARD. _

* * *

**A/N:** **Ok, apparently this isn't the last chapter... :D  
**

**What will Bella choose?**

**I won't "threaten" you guys with my review goals anymore... but the truth is I will always update as soon as I finish writing a chapter. Reviews are only motivation. ;)  
**

**Lately I been into Jasper+Bella stories on fanfiction... check out my favorites if you want to read some good stories. Review/PM me if you know any good JasperxBella Fan-Fics. What is your favorite non-canon couple? **


	22. SNEAK PEEK EPOV

**SNEAK PEEK:  
**

**Edward POV**

Paparazzi and fans soon calmed down and it was suspiciously quiet.

I watched as Alice hopped off the couch to peer through the covered window.

"Hmmm…" she pondered, breaking the silence.

"They're gone" she finally said.

"Oh" I said, feeling more confused.

"Must have gotten a better story…" she mumbled.

I nodded my head and continued my moping.

I just couldn't believe that sweet Claudia Miller was Isabella Marie Swan, my Hollywood crush.

I almost told her that I loved her…and yet she was probably playing my heart.

I immediately cringed at the aversion thought and felt as my vulnerable heart has been stomped on.

Alice sat down onto the carpeted floor and reached to the coffee table to turn the TV on.

"_Actress Isabella Swan is leaving Forks now as we speak" _a female reporter claimed.

It then showed three small and blurred figures climbing up the steps of a private jet.

"_Swan is leaving Forks now and I'm sure all her fans here are very sad…" _

I got up from my spot on the couch and hurried up the steps to my room.

_She didn't even say goodbye…_

I slammed the door shut and sat on the edge of my unmade bed.

_GONE…she was gone. _

*******

Somehow I fell asleep with invisible tear-stained streaks on my face.

_I feel such like a girl… _

A tapping noise woke me up from my ridiculous thoughts.

I ignored it and starred at my ceiling.

Soon the tapping noise was unbearable and I felt like shooting someone.

I grumbled and soon found the source of it: the window.

I walked towards it and ran my right hand through my hair.

I gasped as I saw brown eyes starring at my own green eyes.

_Bella… _


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Bella POV **

"_So here's our plan… but first, do you want to go back to Hollywood or stay here in Forks?"_

_Hollywood... fame, glamour, parties and riches. _

_Or Forks... EDWARD. _

"Forks" I answered immediately without pondering.

"Are you sure?" Esme questioned slowly.

"Forks" I repeated, feeling positively sure.

_After all Edward is enough of a reason to stay here._

She nodded and spoke, "So here's our plan: Since you want to stay here in Forks, we need to divide the attention of the paparazzi"

"All right…"

"We need a distraction" she continued.

"A distraction…?" I asked feeling really perplexed.

"Yes, one that leads those crazy stalkers away… Say, someone who looks like Bella Swan goes on the private jet flying back to Hollywood but the real you goes and fixes things with Edward…" she trailed off, winking at the end.

"Oh… I get it!" I cried out loud, feeling slightly dumb.

"All right, are you really sure you want to stay in Forks?" she asked again.

"Positive" I said without any doubts.

***** **

I have done many stupid things in my life time.

Most of them are even published in the freakin' media.

I have done crazy things from movie bloopers to stripping on top of a table in a random club…

But this beats everything, hands down.

I'm sure Edward wouldn't want to talk to me since he was mad at me for lying and since it was one in the morning too.

So I started to throw rocks at a random window, praying it was Edward's.

Of course with my luck, a very grumpy Alice opens _her_ window, glaring at me, wishing to bite my head off.

_Hmm… so even Alice gets cranky. _

"Sorry!" I whispered, watching her point to the right window before shutting her window.

I assume it was Edward's window so I continued to throw pebbles at his window repeatedly.

No answer…

See, I told you it was a stupid and crazy thing to do.

Watch, it gets better.

Inspired by a romantic scene from a movie where I acted in, I decided to climb that outdoor ladder up to his room.

Ok, steady…Don't fall!

And luckily I didn't fall and even managed to reach his window that was on the second floor.

I knocked on it loudly.

"Edward" I hissed noisily.

Suddenly the window is pushed up and a very shock Edward stares at me.

"Hi" I mumbled.

He continued to stare at me in shock, then in joy but it was quickly replaced with hurt.

I cringed a little and gasp as I felt the ladder wobbled a bit.

Edward realized this too and hissed, "Be careful!"

I nodded and grabbed his extended hand, pulling myself through his window into his room.

We watched as the white ladder disappeared into the darkness and plopped onto the grass.

_That was definitely a close one… _

"Thanks" I muttered.

He nodded and sat on his bed.

_So he decides to give me the silent treatment, real mature! _

"Edward…" I said, trying to him to look at me.

He continues to stare straight ahead, completely ignoring me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I lied to you about my identity but I really tried to tell you the truth but I just couldn't…" I said lamely.

"My feeling for you are real, though" I stated with a strong voice.

Edward's eyes finally decides to acknowledge me and in a depressed and annoyed voice he spoke words that broke my heart even more.

"I'm sorry too, Bella. I can never tell when you're lying or telling the truth or even acting… Just go" he finished, pointing to the door.

I felt heavy but somehow I managed to walk through his doors.

_Well it's better than the window… _

"Bella… He'll come around" Alice whispered.

She hugged me briefly and walked me back home.

"Give him time" she whispered lastly before I walked inside.

_I'll wait… even if it takes forever. _

*******

"_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around**_

_**My faith in you is fading**_

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**_

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**_

_**I keep waiting for you but you never come**_

_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

_**And said, marry me Juliet**_

_**You'll never have to be alone**_

_**I love you and that's all I really knowI talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you" **_

**(Love Story by Taylor Swift) **

I groaned as I slammed my hand on the alarm/radio.

_Yippee! Time for school…_

I quickly went to the bathroom and do my business before dressing in a simple t-shirt and jeans.

The old Bella would probably scream because it wasn't designer brand.

"Breakfast!" Esme called out.

I walked down the stairs careful not to trip and sat down onto the chair.

I stared at the breakfast consisting of yummy fried eggs, pancakes with syrup, and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you" I said to Esme sincerely.

"When you finish I'll drive you to school" she said.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today? I don't approve of this but you can skip…" she continued.

I smiled meekly and responded, "I have to face my fears right? And I did choose to stay here in Forks"

"I'm proud of you, Bella"

*******

Going to school as Claudia Miller has been easy…

Going to school as Bella Swan, a popular actress, is going to be hard.

_Breathe in and breathe out. Repeat… Breathe in and breathe out…_

I feel super nervous.

As the car came into view, paparazzi and fans soon crowed around.

Flashes and cameras were directed to me.

"Ready?" Esme asked.

I nodded and got out of the safe car to face doom.

"Bella! Why are you staying in Forks?" shouted a male reporter.

"We love you!" shouted some students.

"Bella!" someone shouted.

And of course I instantly recognize that voice: Edward...

I turn to face him, the opposite direction of the school.

"Get in" he shouted motioning me towards his silver Volvo.

And because I could never say "No" to him and the fact that I love him, I obey willingly.

I slammed the door in the passenger seat and turned to face him.

He smiles genuinely at me like saying that he forgives me.

So I smiled back happily telling him that I want to be with him without any words.

"Let's get through this together" he whispered.

I nodded and repeated, "Together."

We then sped off in the cleared path way, off into the distance.

Perfect ending like in movies, huh?

Well, let's hope so. **:)**

I gently squeezed Prince Edward's hand and our silver Volvo gallops away like a white horse.

Only too bad there's no sunset for another thirteen hours… but we'll live.

I reached up to his lips and briefly placed a light kiss on his soft lips.

We'll be more than just fine.

"I love you" I confessed.

"I love you, too" he said staring into my eyes.

And we live happily ever after.

No questions and no doubts.

THE END.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know, very cheesy ending... Was it a disappointment? I hope not. **

**I didn't know how to end it and the**** ending of the movie was pretty abrupt...**

**I probably**** won't write a sequel but maybe some outtakes/ an epilogue / fix mistakes... Surprises, we'll see. **

**I know that I'm not a very good writer, but I did improve. I'm actually more of a reader than a writer. **

**So thank you for everything and for sticking around to read all the chapters. :)**

**I guess this is good bye for now. **

**Oh, last but not least... REVIEW! :)  


* * *

**

**iownthesmiley  
**


End file.
